Rubro Negro
by Diana Prallon
Summary: 1º lugar no IV Challenge Femmeslash do Fórum do 3V. A ponte sobre o abismo negro em que Padma está caindo é cercada de um fogo que não consegue entender. Tudo que é pedido é uma chance para levá la mais alto.
1. A Cavalaria

Capítulo 1  
A CAVALARIA

"_Eu aflito e só_

_Confuso sem você por aqui_

_Assim eu sonhei_

_Mas isso eu não quis_

_Que diferença o dia se fez_

_Assim"_

Padma, por mais que tivesse garantido a sua irmã que ficaria bem, continuava não se sentindo exatamente bem. Era tanto tempo de esperança, um breve relance do paraíso, para ser jogada novamente nos limites do comum. Seus pés a conduziam pelos corredores do castelo, sem ela realmente prestar atenção nos caminhos que fazia. Achava insensato ficarem andando pelo castelo sozinhos em tempos como aquele. Mas a verdade é que já não se importava tanto com o que era ou não sensato. A lógica parecia lhe fugir, e todas as certezas que tinham sumido no ar.

Era uma tortura sem fim, chegar no Salão Principal todos os dias, vendo Lilá se lançar aos braços de Rony Weasley. Chegava a ser irônico que a escolha da mulher que adorava tivesse recaído justamente sobre o cara que tinha levado Padma ao único encontro formal que tivera. Os cabelos loiros dela agora viviam presos com um laço de fita para não atrapalhar os beijos do ruivo. Quando Lilá estava com ela, se lembrou, seus cabelos estavam sempre soltos.

Agora, Lilá se comportava como uma menininha de forma que Padma jamais tinha visto, e isso doía. Doía por ser como uma negação constante do envolvimento das duas. Ou, talvez, como se temesse tanto que os poucos que sabiam falassem alguma coisa abertamente que se escondia em uma máscara da mais perfeita – embora exagerada – feminilidade.

A música do imenso relógio de pêndulo em uma das torres maiores marcava a cadência de seus passos, ecoando no corredor vazio. Um. Dois. Três. Quatro. Cinco. Seis. Sete. Oito. Nove. Dez. Onze. Uma hora para ir para a cama. Sua mãe vivia insistindo que ela e Parvati deveriam abandonar a escola e ir para casa. Imagina se soubesse que acabara andando sozinha pelos corredores já que sua parceira de ronda, Pansy Parkinson, achara que tinha algo melhor para fazer do que acompanhar a corvinal amuada.

Ouviu o som de risos, e aquilo lhe trouxe de volta para a realidade. Proximou-se de uma das salas teoricamente vazias. Empunhou a varinha mas antes que esta fosse necessária, a porta se abriu e uma menina saiu de lá de dentro. Por um instante, Padma achou que aqueles cabelos vermelhos pertencessem à Gina Weasley, mas a gravata era, inconfundivelmente, verde-e-prata.

- Greengrass! – ela chamou, a voz lutando para ser firme apesar do cansaço. – Greengrass, pare agora.

A sonserina parou e virou-se para a outra menina com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Uma de suas mãos encontrou sua cintura e a outra manteve-se do lado do corpo. Os ombros desalinhados mostravam impaciência, mas Padma estava muito longe de se importar.

- O que quer, Padma? – ela falou, usando o velho truque de chamar os demais puro-sangue pelo primeiro nome para incentivar simpatia.

- Não é uma pergunta muito inteligente, Daphne. São onze horas e você sabe muito bem que ninguém que não é monitor deveria estar nos corredores depois das nove.

- Como se alguém se importasse com essa regra – debochou a ruiva.

- Quem estava com você, Daphne? – falou a corvinal olhando para a sala vazia.

- Ninguém, Padma.

- Eu devo acreditar que você estava fora da cama, em uma sala que não é usada, rindo e sozinha?

- Você está vendo alguém ai dentro? – retrucou a sonserina. – Logo, eu só poderia estar sozinha.

- Ou com alguém sob a capa da invisibilidade.

- Claro, inclusive, todos achamos capas da invisibilidade o tempo inteiro por ai. Não é um objeto nem um pouco raro.

- Fique aqui.

- Eu achava que você tinha dito que eu deveria estar na cama.

- Fique aqui, _Greengrass_.

E o uso do sobrenome acabou convencendo a sonserina a ficar parada enquanto a outra menina entrava na sala. Padma descobriu uma outra porta, dando para o corredor oposto ao que estavam, entreaberta.

- Não sei quem estava com você, mas é óbvio que não estava sozinha – ela apontou para a menina a porta aberta. – E a pessoa não teve a capacidade de fechar a porta para tentar esconder que estava lá.

- Você sabe tudo de esconder as coisas, não é, _Patil_? – Havia veneno na voz da garota. – Afinal, você e a Brown passaram um bom tempo se escondendo para que ninguém percebesse suas perversões.

O rosto de Padma a traiu, se tornando imensamente vermelho. Aquilo pareceu deliciar a sonserina, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. Daphne deu um passo a frente, se aproximando da corvinal e ergueu a mão, tocando seu rosto. Aquilo assustou ainda mais a garota, que deu um passo para trás, fugindo do toque. A ruiva riu, seus olhos azuis virando meras frestas brilhantes.

- Tão bonita... – sussurrou Daphne com maldade. – As Patil, as meninas mais bonitas do ano, todos dizem... E tão... Inalcançáveis. – O sorriso se abriu, cheio de escárnio. – Se ao menos eles soubessem o _por quê_!

- Você também é bonita, Daphne. – ela falou, a voz firme. – Muito mais do que eu ou Parvati.

- Ah! A humildade! – ela efetivamente riu. O som da risada seca, tão diferente da alegria que a anterior mostrava, foi como um tapa em Padma. – Eu poderia esperar isso de uma das lufas tontas, ou da raça de pseudo-heróis que é a Grifinória. Não finja, Padma, que você não gosta do título.

- Você acredita no que quiser, querida – falou a corvinal, finalmente se irritando. – Mas pode guardar seu rancor e sua inveja por _eu_ ser chamada assim ao invés de você dentro da sua capa e ir para seu salão comunal antes que eu lhe dê uma detenção.

- Se você tivesse a mínima intenção de me dar uma detenção, já teria me dado há muito tempo, não teria ficado de papo furado. Mas eu aposto que você quer parecer boa e gentil perto de mim, para se sair ainda melhor na popularidade geral.

- Essa rivalidade, Daphne, está na sua cabeça.

- Talvez, querida, talvez – murmurou a sonserina, virando de costas e continuando a caminhar no corredor.

Padma suspirou e olhou no relógio de pulso. Quinze minutos para a meia noite. Ela decidiu voltar para seu salão comunal, mas a voz de Daphne soou alta vinda do outro extremo do corredor:

- Só para constar, Padma... Você não é a única que esconde suas pequenas perversões.

A corvinal sentiu suas costas gelarem com a nova insinuação. Por outro lado, anos de envolvimento com a rede de fofoca da escola fizeram sua mente rodar imaginando quem seria o acompanhante – ou quem sabe, a acompanhante – de Daphne. Sua mente rodava e quase não notou ao trombar com Pansy no pé de uma das escadas.

- Agora você aparece! – falou indignada, olhando para a monitora da outra casa. – Você deveria ter feito a ronda comigo!

- Eu prefiri fazer a ronda com o Draco – respondeu atravessada. – E ela foi absolutamente um desperdício de tempo! Bem, - havia um sorriso malicioso que parecia habitar todas as meninas da sonserina. – pelo menos no que diz respeito a encontrar alunos fora da cama.

Padma balançou a cabeça, achando alguma graça daquilo. Todo mundo sabia que Pansy e Draco tinham um relacionamento não muito fixo, ou particularmente apaixonado. O que Pansy não sabia – pensou vitoriosa, como uma pessoa com fontes privilegiadas – é que o tempo inteiro o loiro estava pensando, procurando e se agarrando com uma grifinória.

"_I never thought you were a fool_

_(Eu nunca achei que você fosse um tolo)_

_But darling look at you_

_(Mas, querida, olhe pra você)_

_You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight_

_(Você tem que ficar de pé, agüentar o próprio peso)_

_This tears are going nowhere, baby_

_(Essas lágrimas não vão a lugar nenhum, baby)_

_You've got to get yourself together_

_(Você tem que se manter inteira)_

_You're stuck in a moment and can't get out of it_

_(Você parou em um momento e não consegue sair dele)"_

Na manhã seguinte, Padma voltou à sua rotina de sentar-se de frente para a mesa da Grifinória e encarar os beijos trocados entre Rony e Lilá, e o embaraço de Parvati e Harry. Ela mexia com o garfo nos ovos mexidos sem realmente comer nada, apenas olhando pra a cena e sentindo seu coração apertar.

- Você está dando muito na cara. – reeprendeu Mandy Brocklehurst, sentando-se de frente para a gêmea.

Padma levantou os olhos para a melhor amiga que tinha na corvinal, surpresa.

- Não sei do que você está falando – mentiu.

- Você realmente acha que eu sou idiota o bastante para nunca ter percebido? – sussurrou a outra. – Os olhares? Os toques? O tom da voz? E agora você fica exibindo esse rosto infeliz e olhando fixamente para aqueles dois se exibindo como se nunca tivessem beijado na boca!

A loira sacudiu a cabeça, mais uma vez reprovando a atitude.

- Eles estão juntos desde antes do natal. Está na hora de você seguir em frente.

Padma suspirou, sabendo que Mandy dizia a verdade. Depois deu os ombros, encarando pela primeira vez seu prato.

- Existem outras pessoas no mundo! – falou a amiga exasperada. – Não é como se arranjar alguém fosse difícil pra _você_.

O tom de voz a ver olhar diretamente nos olhos da outra corvinal, como se para garantir que estava falando mesmo com ela, e não relembrando a conversa da noite anterior com certa sonserina.

- Que foi? É verdade! – continuou a garota. – Por que está me olhando com essa cara?

- Nada – respondeu, balançando a cabeça. – Greengrass me disse a mesma coisa ontem à noite.

- Daphne Greengrass? – perguntou Mandy confusa. – Desde quando você conversa sobre esse tipo de coisa com ela?

- Não converso – respondeu firmemente. – Você sabe como ela se sente incomodada com a atenção que eu e Parvati ganhamos.

A corvinal riu, acenando em concordância. Era uma rivalidade notória entre Daphne e Parvati, mas Padma parecia um tanto ao quanto alheia aquilo na maior parte do tempo. Eram belezas completamente diferentes, o charme indiano das gêmeas, com sua pele morena-amarelada e os cabelos negros e cheios e a sonserina era ainda mais pálida que os Weasley, sua pele sem sardas, os olhos azuis e o cabelo em um tom de acaju. Padma sempre achou ambas coisas incomparáveis, e desconfiava que a única coisa que fazia os meninos sussurrarem preferência por ela e a irmã era o fato de serem gêmeas.

- Ela está te encarando – avisou Mandy.

Padma virou-se para a mesa da Sonserina para achar a garota com os olhos postos em si, sorrindo vitoriosa em uma batalha em que só ela lutara. Acenou com a cabeça, como se reconhecendo a presença da outra e voltou ao seu lugar.

- Ela continua te olhando!

- Daphne sabe.

- Como ela sabe?

- Da mesma forma que sempre ficamos sabendo de tudo que acontece na escola – e fez um movimento com as mãos para mostrar que não sabia exatamente.

- Será...?

- Será o que, Mandy?

- Eu não sei, Padma, mas eu acho que tem algo de atração na forma como ela te olha.

A gêmea riu alto, mas não havia contentamento em seu riso, apenas uma sombra de deboche quando ela perguntou, com a voz seca:

- E o que _você_ sabe sobre meninas que se sentem atraídas por outras?

- Muito mais do que você imagina, Pad – a outra murmurou para si mesma, e a garota não ouviu.

"_I could never take a chance_

_(Eu nunca pude tentar a sorte)_

_Coz I'd never understand_

_(Porque eu nunca entenderia)_

_The mysterious distance_

_(A distância misteriosa)_

_Between a man and a woman_

_(Entre um homem e uma mulher)"_

- Ilumine-me! – falou a voz divertida de Daphne sentando-se ao lado da gêmea que observava Lilá aos beijos com Rony em um dos pátios internos. – Eu sempre quis entender como funciona a cabeça de um masoquista.

- E por que você acha que eu sei?

- O que é, se não puro masoquismo, que te faz ficar vendo a mulher que você adora nos braços de outra pessoa?

- Eu não a adoro.

- Claro que não, você à _ama_ – respondeu a sonserina com escárnio. – Realmente acredita nisso?

- O que você sabe de amor, Daphne? De amor por outra pessoa, claro, não por si mesma.

- Sei o suficiente para saber que o que você sente não é amor, é _veneração_. Você a idealiza, não a vê. Você a vê como a princesa encantada do seu conto de fada às avessas. Isso não é amor, Padma.

- E o que **é** amor então? Se esconder pelo castelo com a pior inimiga da família enquanto engana outra pessoa para se proteger?

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou a garota, visivelmente curiosa. – Ou melhor, de quem?

- Não estou falando de ninguém.

- Claro que está. Não tente me fazer de idiota, porque isso eu não sou.

- Pra que você veio aqui? – perguntou a corvinal com um suspiro. – Qual é seu imenso prazer em fazer graça do meu sofrimento?

- Fica se remoendo, vivendo como uma sombra pelos cantos não combina com você.

- Quem disse?

- Eu disse.

- E desde quando você sabe o suficiente sobre mim pra decidir isso?

- Não sei – a ruiva sorriu, mas pela primeira vez não havia maldade no seu sorriso. – Mas não me parece certo que você fique assim. Não que me incomode sua melancolia, longe disso, eu apenas acho... Interessante.

- O que tem de interessante nisso? – perguntou, a voz um pouco menos triste.

- Você estaria certamente entre as cincos garotas que eu menos esperaria ver se interessando por outra. O que aconteceu?

- O que faz você achar que eu vou te dizer?

- Você claramente precisa conversar – falou a outra como se fosse óbvio. – E nós não temos nada para fazer até o final do nosso tempo livre.

- Você está controlando meus horários, Greengrass? – perguntou sentindo raiva.

- Você está neurótica. Nós fazemos a maior parte das matérias ao mesmo tempo. Nada mais natural do que eu ter uma noção do seu horário.

Padma balançou a cabeça concordando, sem saber o que dizer. Começava a chover por cima da neve, e ventava muito. O tempo andava triste e chuvoso nas últimas semanas. Como ela.

- O que aconteceu, afinal? – perguntou a sonserina.

- Por que você quer saber?

Daphne deu os ombros, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Não é para espalhar para a escola inteira, pode deixar. Mera curiosidade pessoal.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Acho que foi no final do ano passado, ou talvez antes. Você lembra da Armada de Dumbledore?

- Aquele bando de idiotas que fizeram o velho gagá ir embora e deixaram a gente totalmente à mercê da louca da Umbridge? Claro.

- Eu fazia parte da Armada. Não sei como, comecei a me sentir mais próxima da Parvati do que em qualquer espaço de tempo desde que entramos em Hogwarts. E Lilá estava sempre junto com ela. Não tinha ninguém das meninas da corvinal, só eu. Bem, claro, Marietta e Cho estavam lá, mas você sabe como a Cho andava insuportavelmente chorona.

- Nem me fale. Mas parece que os beijos do Corner foram suficientes para ela ficar mais animadinha.

- De qualquer forma, eu acabei passando mais tempo com as duas. A simplicidade e a alegria de Lilá! A forma como ela sorria! Ela era tão linda... – Daphne a olhava com uma expressão que dizia com todas as letras que discordava, mas Padma não ligou. – E eu não sei como foi que comecei a sonhar com coisas proibidas. Eu só sei que parecia que todas as formas, todas as coisas que eu poderia ter dela não eram o suficiente. Eu queria mais e mais... Eu queria _ela_. Isso me torturava. É errado. Eu não podia – eu não posso – desejá-la. Mas não consigo controlar.

- E como você contou?

- Ela me disse que era óbvio que eu estava apaixonada. Me pressionou. Quis saber quem era o cara. Mas, claro, que não havia cara nenhum. Era tudo ela. Ela, ela, ela, Daphne! Por que eu estou te dizendo tudo isso? Você jamais poderia entender. Eu disse a Lilá que era ela. Mas não aconteceu nada, a não ser eu ver os olhos dela se encherem de dor e dúvida. Então, naquela noite, ela me beijou. Disse que poderíamos tentar. Acho que nunca fui tão feliz. Acho que jamais serei tão feliz.

- Bobagem. Claro que vai. – Padma continuou como se não tivesse ouvido.

- Nós chegamos, e como de costume, Simas veio atrás dela. Eu os encontrei juntos, ela tentando se desvencilhar das tentativas de beijos dele. Eu briguei com ele. Ele me chamou de lésbica nojenta e eu tive nojo de mim mesma. As coisas começaram a mudar daí pra frente. Não sei bem como. Ela se afastou. Falou em começar a dar em cima de alguém para disfarçar. Disse-me que escolheria o Rony. Pra mim tanto fazia, o Rony ou qualquer outro, seria igualmente insuportável. Ela começou um pseudo-namoro com ele depois do jogo de quadribol da sonserina contra a grifinória. Eu nunca reclamei. Eu nunca briguei. Era melhor ser a outra do que não tê-la.

- E então, ela resolveu terminar com você.

- Assim, sem mais nem menos. Ela me pediu para terminar. Que não era o que ela queria. Que ela estava errada. Eu tinha acreditado.

- Ela disse que te amava. Mas que grande filha da mãe.

- Lilá me ama! – defendeu a corvinal. – Só não... Só não...

- Brown disse que te ama somente para não parecer tão horrível. Ela não te ama. Ela está te oferecendo uma migalha.

- Não fale assim dela! – reeprendeu Padma raivosa.

- Você está _cega_. Isso não é amor, é idolatria, é doença. Isso não é amor!

- Cale a boca! Guarde suas opiniões imundas para você! Sua louca fofoqueira, sua sonserina maldita, sua _preconceituosa_!

Padma não teve tempo de falar mais nada, só sentiu seu rosto arder. A mão de Daphne continuava erguida. A sonserina tinha o rosto tão vermelho quando o seu, mas de raiva. A respiração era ofegante e não havia mais nenhum traço de sorriso bom ou mal, apenas um calor que falava de raiva e desgosto.

- Não fale do que você não sabe! Eu estava te ouvindo, tentando abrir seus olhos! Mas se você prefere continuar cega, o problema é todo seu!

- O que você quer que eu pense? – perguntou, tremula de raiva. – Você vem aqui, e usa sei lá que métodos para me fazer falar! Você fica aparecendo, e me jogando na cara que eu sou... Que eu sou... Que eu não sou _normal_.

- É isso que você acha? Que você não é normal? Você acha que **você** não é normal e _eu_ que sou a preconceituosa? Você é que não se aceita!

- E _você_ vai me dizer que _você_ aceita? Que você acha **normal**? Eu não preciso da sua pena!

- Eu não tenho pena de você por gostar de mulheres. Eu tenho pena de você por não se aceitar. Eu tenho pena de você por sequer _tentar_ sair dessa. Eu tenho pena de você porque você é _fraca_.

- Eu não sou fraca! E eu estou tentando sair dessa sim! Você não sabe como é difícil.

- Então me prove! Me prove que você não é fraca! Me prove que está tentando sair dessa. Me prove que não se odeia.

Padma aceitou o desafio por raiva. Segurou nos braços finos da sonserina, a encostando na parede. O tapa ainda ardia no rosto. Ela olhou para os olhos azuis cheios de deboche, enquanto prendia a garota. Estavam muito perto, tudo que precisava fazer era beijá-la, e calar a boca da ruiva. Não significaria nada, seria simples, o hálito carregado de nicotina da ruiva tocava seu rosto. Padma fechou os olhos, pronta para seguir com aquilo.

Mas não podia. Era errado. Não era ainda a hora de fazer algo como aquilo. Não era justificável. Por mais bonita que Daphne fosse, não sentia nada por ela. Era loucura se deixar levar por provocações. E principalmente, não havia nada mais insensato do que uma garota beijar a outra em um pátio aonde a qualquer minuto poderia passar alguém. Deixou seus braços caírem, soltando a sonserina.

- Covarde – a outra sussurrou sem se mexer.

E foi a vez de Daphne segurá-la pelo pescoço e a prender em um beijo, os lábios se encontrando ferozmente, como se aquilo fosse um castigo. As mãos da sonserina seguravam seus cabelos com força, a língua explorando loucamente a boca de uma Padma perplexa que demorou a começar a corresponder. E ao tentar beijar de volta, o que viu foi a ruiva se afastar dela, dar um sorriso debochado e sair andando pelo corredor.

"_It's the wrong place to be thinking of you_

_(É o lugar errado para estar pensando em você)_

_It's the wrong time for somebody new_

_(É a hora errada para uma pessoa nova)_

_It's a small crime_

_(É um crime pequeno)_

_And I've got no excuse_

_(E eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa)"_

Nota da Autora: Obviamente nenhum desses personagens é meu. Pra quem não lembra da Daphne, não se espante, ela aparece no canon muito brevemente no capítulo 31 de OdF. A Mandy Brocklehurst, é outra aparição relâmpago em PF7, a Lya Vader traduziu o nome dela por Mádi, mas eu me RECUSO a usar um nome tão ridículo. Mantive a grafia original de Daphne também porque é tão melhor de ler que Dafne. E uso, sempre, Lilá como um apelido de Lavender, pois me parece absurdo uma mãe dar a uma criança um nome como Lilá (ou Mádi). As músicas usadas no capítulo foram, nessa ordem: "Os Pássaros" do Los Hermanos, "Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of" e "A Man and a Woman" do U2, e "Nine Crimes" do Damien Rice (que foi uma das sugestões da Nimue para linhas de plot) e que eu nunca tinha ouvido porque a voz do Damien Rice me irrita xD. O capítulo é especialmente dedicado à Má e à Fabi, por terem acompanhado seu nascimento de perto.


	2. A Ponte

Capítulo 2  
A PONTE

"_You've been running away from what you don't understand_

_(Você está correndo do que você não consegue entender)_

_She's slippy, you're sliding down_

_(Ela é escorregaria, você está deslizando)_

_She will be there when you hit the ground_

_(Ela vai estar lá quando você cair no chão)_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_(Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem)_

_She moves in mysterious ways_

_(Ela se move de maneiras misteriosas)" _

Parecia que Padma não conseguia mais fugir dos sorrisos de escárnio e provocação que Daphne lhe dirigia o tempo inteiro. Seu desempenho em Poções começou a piorar, e não conseguia prestar atenção no velho Slughorn – não enquanto Daphne ria maldosamente na mesa do lado. A sonserina, ela notou, não estava tendo tantos problemas, pois podia contar com alguma ajuda de Zabini, que sempre fora bom em poções. Padma passava algum tempo desejando que soubesse usar Legimência para saber o que se passava na mente de Harry Potter, que parecia surpreendentemente (ainda mais inesperado depois do garoto ter tido aulas extras de poções com o Snape no ano anterior) bom na matéria.

Em Feitiços ou Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ela ficava mais tranqüila: tinha tanta gente, que se tornava fácil fugir dos olhares da ruiva. Mas Aritimancia e Runas Antigas eram aulas vazias, e parecia que a menina não prestava um segundo de atenção na aula, apenas lhe sorrindo daquele jeito que fazia Padma tremer.

Aos poucos, Padma começou a conhecer a raiva. Não que ela nunca tivesse sentido raiva, mas parecia que o sentimento ganhava um novo poder quando se tratava de Daphne. Parecia a ela que todos os momentos em que as duas estavam juntas eram dedicados a debochar da fraqueza da corvinal.

- Ela não tira os olhos de você! – murmurou Mandy durante uma aula de Aritmancia.

- Eu sei – Padma suspirou, tentando se concentrar no trabalho.

- Eu te falei que ela queria alguma coisa...

- Se por "alguma coisa" você quer dizer me atormentar por estar sofrendo, então você realmente acertou.

- ... Se isso adiantar de algo, eu vou agradecê-la até o fim dos meus dias.

- _Et tu_, Brutus? – perguntou Padma indignada. – Você concorda com ela ficar me perturbando todos os dias, debochando dos meus sentimentos?

- Eu acho uma coisa boa que tenha algo te incomodando que não seja os amassos que a Lavender dá ou deixa de dar no Weasley.

A garota ficou calada, pois não havia nada que pudesse responder àquele comentário ácido. Nunca tinha esperado que Mandy apoiasse a atitude cruel da sonserina, mas começava a pensar se as duas não tinham razão. Se não estava na hora de tentar esquecer ao invés de se lamentar pelo que, aparentemente, não tinha volta. "_Mesmo assim" _, ela pensou, _"não dá a ninguém o direito de me forçar._"

E pensando naquilo, ela lembrou do beijo que tentara roubar da ruiva, e de como ela a tinha beijado. Tinha sido selvagem, visceral, tão diferente da delicadeza dos lábios de Lilá. Tão diferente de qualquer menino que tivesse beijado. Era instigante, e prazeroso de uma forma diferente de tudo que havia tentado até então. A mera lembrança do beijo fazia seus lábios arderem.

"_Isso é uma bobagem"_ ela se auto-repreendeu. _"A única intenção de Daphne era me mostrar como eu estava sendo idiota. Não é como se ela quisesse me beijar de verdade"_. O som que declarava o fim da aula a despertou de seus pensamentos, e ela começou a recolher o material. Levantou a cabeça para ver a ruiva sair da sala, observando a forma como se movia de leve, o cabelo balançando junto com a saia. Como se um sexto sentido tivesse avisado, a menina virou-se diretamente para ela ao chegar na porta da sala e piscou, saindo sem uma palavra.

Na verdade, Padma já não entendia mais nada do que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

"_E o chão se abre por dois sorrisos_

_De um escândalo, charme macio_

_Que cor que terá se derreter?_

_Que som os lábios vão morder?_

_Vem me ensinar a falar_

_Vem me ensinar a ter você"_

Já passava pouco das nove horas, e Padma andava tranqüilamente pela escola. Pansy, para variar, tinha desaparecido. Estava se tornando uma rotina. Dessa vez tinha certeza que a garota não estava com Draco: tinha encontrado o rapaz enquanto subia, ralhando com duas meninas do primeiro ano no sétimo andar. Continuara a andar pelas escadas, pulando os degraus falsos e olhando distraidamente em volta.

Ela não ousaria admitir nem pra si mesma que andava na esperança de encontrar Daphne em um dos corredores. Seu consciente lutava tão intensamente com seu inconsciente que ela subia cada vez mais, acreditando que seria mais fácil ver a sonserina perto de seu salão comunal e justificando que preferia não ter mais um encontro que permitisse à outra debochar de sua dor.

Com toda essa confusão interna, Padma ficou ao mesmo tempo surpresa e exultante quando encontrou a ruiva do lado oposto do corredor que subia para a sala da Professora Trewlaney. A garota estava sentada em uma das janelas, olhando para o lago distraidamente através do vidro. Foi com algum temor que a monitora se aproximou. Apesar de o barulho dos passos ecoarem no corredor, a outra não se virou. Quando a sombra se inclinou sobre o corpo da sonserina, ela falou com uma voz baixa e muito diferente do seu normal:

- Eu gosto daqui.

Padma sentiu que a menina estava prestes a cair no choro, e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Daphne? – A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça, negando, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos com lágrimas que não tinha conseguido derramar. – Você está chorando.

- Não estou não – negou a garota, balançando a cabeça com raiva.

- Me conte o que aconteceu... – pediu a gêmea em voz baixa, sentando ao lado de Daphne e segurando a mão da menina. Sua pele parecia queimar com o toque. – Por favor.

- Que diferença faz? – ela sacudiu a cabeça irritada. – de que adianta eu te falar?

- A diferença é que eu me importo – seu estômago ficou frio. – Você me ajudou, me dê o direito de retribuir.

A sonserina voltou a balançar a cabeça, discordando para em seguida soltar sua mão. Levantou da janela e começou a andar de um lado pra o outro, respirando fundo. Lentamente, ela começou a parecer mais calma.

- Minha mãe está grávida.

- Que bom... – respondeu a corvinal, sem saber o que isso tinha a ver com o nervosismo da garota.

- Ela está grávida de seis meses. Eu perguntei pra ela quando fui pra casa no natal. Ela mentiu pra mim, disse que só estava engordando. Eu deveria ter desconfiado daquelas roupas rodadas.

Padma ficou olhando para a ruiva, ainda sem entender qual era a gravidade do problema. Sua mãe não tinha outros filhos que não ela e Parvati, mas mesmo assim, jamais tinha dado conta às duas do que fazia ou deixava de fazer. Na época em que entraram em Hogwarts, sua mãe tinha engravidado e perdido o bebê, e fazia menos de um ano que as duas tinham descoberto sobre o acontecido, e mesmo assim muito por acaso. Parvati suspeitava que a mãe das duas não tinha perdido o bebê e sim tirado-o por vontade própria, mas a outra dizia que já não importava, pois sua mãe jamais se daria o trabalho de explicar. Ela sempre dizia que não explicava o que fazia ou as razões pelas quais o fazia.

- ... Talvez ela estivesse com medo. Aposto que sua mãe já não é tão nova, e nessa idade a gravidez vai ficando difícil de manter.

- Você não sabe nada! – gritou Daphne, começando a ficar com o rosto vermelho, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas que ela se esforçava pra manter longe do rosto. – Ela nunca mentiu pra mim! Ela não me contou de propósito! Aquele marido nojento que ela arranjou que está fazendo a cabeça dela pra me tratar diferente! Minha mãe está _velha_; é idade dela virar avó e não de ter outro filho!

- Não diga isso! – falou a menina, com os olhos arregalados. – Você ainda é muito nova...

- Eu não falei literalmente – a voz da ruiva é ácida. – Ou você não é capaz de entender o que é literal e o que é apenas jeito de dizer?

- Desculpe – falou Padma começando a se irritar. – Mas minha mãe sempre me tratou como uma filha e não como uma amiga.

- O azar é todo seu – respondeu a garota pegando uma caixinha de vidro que tinha deixado na janela. – Ninguém é tão confiável quanto sua própria mãe. Mas, claro, você não precisa disso. Você tem sua querida _irmã_ para cumprir o papel de pessoa que você pode confiar acima de qualquer coisa.

- E que mal há nisso? Parvati é minha irmã, minha gêmea, e mais do que isso. Ela _é_ mais confiável até do que minha mãe.

- Tem certeza? Tem certeza mesmo depois de todos esses anos de afastamento?

- Isso não significa nada. Eu não preciso _falar_ com ela para saber o que ela sente, ou pra que ela saiba como eu estou.

- E mesmo assim ela continua sendo tão ligada à Lavender? Então ela é uma irmã ainda pior do que eu imaginava.

- A Lilá é amiga dela.

- A querida, doce, _Lilá_ tratou a _irmã_ dela pior que lixo.

- Isso é o que _você_ acha, não necessariamente o que eu acho ou o que ela acha.

- Me impressiona o quão longe você vai na negação, apenas pra se iludir.

A ruiva tirou um chocolate de dentro da caixa e o ofereceu educadamente, mas a corvinal recusou. Ela desembrulhou o papel laminado e levou o bombom à boca, mordendo-o lentamente. Foi com um olhar fascinado que Padma observou enquanto a língua rosada da menina lambia o recheio e seus lábios se enchiam da cor marrom do doce. Havia algo de uma beleza provocativa em tudo que vinha de Daphne, dos olhares ao andar, do andar às mordidas no chocolate, das mordidas aos beijos e dos beijos novamente aos olhares. Tão gritantemente diferente da graça doce de Lilá, que mostrava inocência e delicadeza em cada gesto, que pareciam duas pessoas tão diferentes quanto uma gata selvagem de um cisne.

Aos poucos a gêmea começou a perceber que a diferença maior entre as duas era que enquanto a loira era uma menina perdida, a ruiva já estava no tênue limite entre a garota e a mulher adulta, e vivia fazendo suas escolhas por vontade própria. Não sabia até que ponto aquilo poderia ser considerado bom – ou ruim. Daphne acabou de comer o doce, e sorriu com os lábios fechados antes de passar a língua por eles como se quisesse ter certeza de que não tinha sobrado nada.

- Coma um, está bom.

- De que é feito?

- Chocolate! – falou a sonserina com um risinho, e Padma respondeu com um muxoxo, antes dela continuar – O recheio é de um licor que minha mãe faz com canela.

- Sua mãe fez bombom para você?

- Ela deve estar se sentindo culpada – deu os ombros. – Um tanto melhor que esteja mesmo. Não é tão bom quanto os de tequila que ela mandou da outra vez, mas vale a pena tentar.

- Nunca tomei tequila – respondeu a outra, se sentindo muito nova.

- Eu prometo corrigir essa falta em outra vez.

- Achei que tequila fosse uma bebida trouxa – respondeu a corvinal ácida.

- É bom, e alcoólico, não me importa de onde vem.

A ruiva pegou outro bombom de dentro da caixinha, e desembrulhou o papel laminado se aproximando da outra garota. Ela roçou com o chocolate nos lábios de Padma antes de falar.

- Prove.

A morena abriu a boca e mordeu o chocolate, o recheio escorrendo pelos lábios. Era doce e quente, um tanto picante. Lembrava muito o próprio jeito de Daphne, e a garota não conseguiu imaginar nada que combinasse mais com ela. A ruiva levou o resto do chocolate à boca, com um sorriso maroto diante do óbvio deleite da corvinal.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

As duas estavam muito próximas, e a morena se sentiu tentada. Era impossível saber exatamente o que se passava na cabeça da outra, mas seus lábios eram convidativos, os cantos ainda melados com o licor.

- Sua boca está suja – respondeu, e levantou a mão e usou a ponta dos dedos para limpar a menina.

Daphne ficou muito quieta enquanto a mão de Padma deslizava entre seus lábios entreabertos, e quando esta ameaçou tirar a mão, segurou-a firme perto de si sugando o resto do licor do dedo indicador da colega. A gêmea sentiu seu corpo tremer e se esquentar ainda mais do que quando comeu o bombom. Ainda sem soltar a mão da outra, a ruiva sorriu. Seus dedos fizeram carinho na palma da corvinal, que pareciam círculos de fogo. Padma levantou a mão, tocando de leve o rosto da sonserina, mas sua mão desceu até o pescoço, onde sentiu a garota estremecer com um arrepio, e a deixou cair passando muito de leve por todo o corpo da menina até pousar firme em sua cintura.

Mais tarde, Padma não entenderia exatamente como tudo aconteceu. Daphne a puxou mais pra perto, encostando o corpo no seu, os dedos deslizando pelo braço dela até chegar às suas costas, as unhas bem feitas arranhando levemente enquanto desciam apenas para subir novamente por dentro da blusa. A corvinal fez exatamente o mesmo, a respiração das duas tocando o rosto a sua frente enquanto os olhos se procuravam. A ruiva a arranhou conscientemente, e a morena tirou a mão das costas dela para passar os dedos delicadamente pelas coxas da outra até levantar levemente a saia da menina e descer novamente, a mão subindo de volta, passando direto pela cintura e seguindo o desenho do corpo da outra até chegar em seus seios.

Daphne puxou a menina ainda mais para si, esmagando sua mão entre as duas, e se aproximou com os lábios entreabertos, procurando os de Padma. Não foi um beijo tão selvagem como da vez anterior, nem tão gentil quanto eram os beijos de Lilá. Era um beijo forte, intenso, carregado de desejo. A mão de Daphne começou a descer e subir novamente por suas pernas, e a corvinal parou o beijo, chocada.

- Não – murmurou espantada. – Não quero. Não devo.

- Vá pro inferno! – gritou a ruiva, voltando a raiva. – Você não faz idéia do que quer. Volte pro seu cantinho imaculado para chorar e desejar o impossível.

A mão da sonserina se levantou e por um segundo delirante Padma achou que fosse receber um tapa, mas foi a caixinha de vidro que voou pelo ar se espatifando em mil pedaços espalhados pelo corredor. Os bombons restantes caídos pelo chão. A ruiva foi embora em um passo apressado, o calor de sua fúria criando manchas vermelhas em seu corpo enquanto ela desaparecia. A corvinal continuava paralisada no mesmo lugar. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas não derramadas que ela não entendia sequer por que estavam ali. Tirou sua varinha das vestes, e sem falar uma palavra, refez a caixa. Ainda estava toda rachada, uma marca de como seus feitiços não-verbais ainda não estavam perfeitamente desenvolvidos. Duvidava, porém, que se tivesse dito algo teria feito alguma diferença.

Ela fez outro feitiço para os bombons voltarem para a caixa frágil e começou a andar direto para seu quarto. Não importava mais a ronda. Parecia pra ela que os mil reflexos que a caixa quebrada exibia à luz das velas, refletindo no laminado dos doces e na fina armação dourada, mostravam o quanto ela mesma estava partida por dentro.

"_Senta aqui, hoje eu quero te falar_

_Não tem mistério não_

_É só teu coração_

_Que não te deixa amar_

_Você precisa reagir_

_Não se entregar assim_

_Como quem nada quer_

_Não há mulher, irmão, que goste dessa vida_

_Ela não quer viver as coisas por você_

_Me diz, cadê você aí?_

_E aí não há sequer um par pra dividir_

_Não há ninguém capaz_

_De ser isso que você quer_

_Vencer a luta vã e ser um campeão_

_Pois é no não que se descobre de verdade_

_O que te sobra além das coisas casuais_

_Me diz se assim está em paz_

_Achando que sofrer é amar demais"_

As horas de passavam e Padma continuava encolhida sob seus lençóis. Sua cama era quente; os elfos-domésticos garantiam que continuasse assim. Mas, mesmo assim, seu travesseiro estava gelado e úmido das lágrimas que não sabia por que derramava. Tudo parecia muito errado.

Ela _amara_ Lilá. Tinha tido certeza completa disso até aquela tarde chuvosa, quando Daphne a beijou. E mesmo que aquilo fosse, como a sonserina dizia, uma ilusão de sua cabeça, uma forma de divinização de outra pessoa, sem dúvida desejava a grifinória. Não importava mais o que tinha sentido por Lilá – a loira era agora apenas uma lembrança dolorida, como um corte feito nos nós dos dedos que demora muito a cicatrizar. Incomodava, era constantemente lembrado, mas já não sangrava.

Não sabia exatamente como aquilo acontecera. Talvez tivesse sentido tanta raiva de Daphne que não tivesse sobrado espaço para lamentar a perda como fazia antes. Talvez os movimentos hipnóticos da ruiva gastassem mais energia do que tinha imaginado a princípio. A caixa partida estava em seu criado-mudo, e refletia a luz da vela, refratando mil tons de vermelho, amarelo e laranja. O papel metalizado refletia as cores, criando uma trama de luzes tom-sobre-tom. As lágrimas que se prendiam nos cílios de Padma antes de cair aumentavam a complexidade do desenho. Tudo lembrava dolorosamente os fios de cabelo de Daphne, o vermelho de seu rosto tomado de raiva, o laranja-amarelado das pontas dos cabelos.

Desejou não ter dado uma de virgem louca mais cedo. Não achava que quisesse que acontecesse mais do que aquilo, mas deveria ter sido mais delicada e menos desesperada. Suas lágrimas faziam seu rosto arder, mas não conseguia parar, ou entender. Não era como se Daphne fosse algo mais do que sua colega – e, de certa forma, uma pequena obsessão. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia que tinha cometido uma gafe imensa. Tinha se aberto para a garota, e ela tinha retribuído. Querendo ou não, eram mais que colegas. Tinham se conhecido há tantos anos, que Padma sequer conseguia lembrar de como haviam se conhecido.

Ainda pensava nisso quando a exaustão a pegou de surpresa. Suas pálpebras ardiam, fechadas sobre os olhos ressecados pelo excesso de choro. Ela estava encolhida e abaixada em um canto do jardim, enquanto um pequeno garoto negro a cutucava com a ponta da vassoura e os outros meninos riam com ele.

- Deixem ela em paz! – falou uma voz fina e irritante. – Blaise, pare de perturbá-la. Não é culpa dela se tem que usar trancinhas com borboletas brilhantes.

- Não acabe com a brincadeira, Pan – respondeu o pequeno Blaise para a menina de mãos na cintura. – É divertido ver a toda poderosa Parvati se encolhendo e chorando.

- Oh, céus, como você é burro! – respondeu a menina ao lado, o cabelo ruivo brilhando sobre o sol. – Essa é _Padma_. Parem de implicar com ela, Blaise e Teodoro. Já, já a Narcisa vai dar por falta de todos nós, e as mães vão começar a pegar no pé de vocês. Vocês vão ficar de castigo, e perder os jogos da festa.

- Eu não tenho mãe – respondeu Teodoro cruzando os braços.

- Se você é filho de chocadeira, o problema é todo seu – respondeu a ruiva. – Você não quer problemas com sua mãe, quer, Blás?

O menino negro puxou sua vassoura de volta para perto, e estendeu a mão para a pequena Padma, que já não chorava. Ela balançou a cabeça, recusando a ajuda dele, e Pansy a ajudou a se levantar. Praticamente na mesma hora Parvati chegou, acompanhada de Zacarias Smith e Emília Bulstrode.

- Porque você está chorando, Pad?

- Não foi nada, não é? – estimulou Pansy, enquanto a gêmea tentava secar as lágrimas em silêncio. – Já passou.

- Vocês estavam implicando com minha irmã de novo? – perguntou botando as mãos na cintura, e encarando os rapazes.

- Pansy já te falou que não foi nada. Esquece.

- Eu acho muito bom você não repetir, Blaise, ou eu vou contar pra sua mãe! – repetiu teimosamente, e Padma teve seu braço fortemente enlaçado pelo da irmã. Ainda pode ouvir de longe a voz de Teodoro imitando a voz da outra "vou contar pra sua mãe".

Ela andava pelos imensos jardins da mansão até encontrar um casal de bruxos altos, esbeltos e loiros. Havia algo de aristocrático no ar do casal Malfoy, uma elegância que aparentemente nata. Todas as mães das crianças estavam sentadas em mesinhas de ferro, trabalhadas com padrões barrocos. As xícaras de porcelana estavam em cima das mesas, que também estavam cheias de bolinhos, enquanto elfos domésticos serviam comida para as crianças em outra mesa.

Antes que Parvati pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Lúcio Malfoy fez um sinal para o filho e todas as crianças começaram a voltar para o centro da festa. Com um beijo no rosto da esposa, ele levou-os para um grande espaço de gramado sem nada, e conjurou vassouras para cada um.

- Vamos jogar Derrubada! – anunciou Draco, com sua típica voz arrastada. – Tem algum tapado que não conheça as regras do jogo?

- Draco, isso não é maneira de falar com seus convidados – repreendeu Lúcio, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. – Estão todos preparados? Eu vou contar até três, então vocês montem suas vassouras, e boa sorte.

Padma nunca gostara de derrubada. Era um jogo bruto, sem a menor classe. Era um jogo que uma menina jamais poderia ganhar, não se Crabbe e Goyle tivessem no meio. Bom, a menos que a menina em questão fosse Emília Bulstrode.

Os garotos montaram suas vassouras animadamente, as meninas nem tanto. Todos subiram no ar, e – como sempre – Parvati foi a primeira a ser derrubada por uma veloz Emília. Logo estavam todos rindo e correndo com suas vassouras pelo ar, animados pelo jogo. Padma estava fugindo da perseguição de Pansy às gargalhadas quando caiu: uma vassoura acertou seu corpo pelo outro lado, fazendo-a sair de cima da vassoura. Quase imediatamente Pansy acertou Daphne em sua tentativa de derrubar Padma, e ambas caíram suavemente pelo campo encantado, até aterrisarem às gargalhadas, uma por cima da outra.

A última coisa que viu antes de acordar foram os olhos brilhantes da ruiva, sorrindo misteriosamente para ela e dizendo com seu tom irônico:

- Saia de cima de mim, Patil.

"_Hide your eyes and count to ten,_

_(Feche os olhos e conte até dez)_

_Ready or not - I'm gonna find you again,_

_(Pronto ou não – eu vou te achar de novo)_

_And again and again and again._

_(E de novo, e de novo, e de novo)_

_I will jump and hide from you._

_(Eu vou pular e me esconder de você)_

_I will chase you round and round,_

_(Eu vou te perseguir por todo lugar)_

_Skip in time, play peek a boo,_

_Ready or not, you're found._

_(Pronto ou não, te achei)_

_I will chase you here and there._

_(Eu vou te perseguir aqui e lá)_

_I will chase you everywhere,_

_(Eu vou te perseguir por todo lugar)_

_Inside, outside, up and down,_

_(Do lado de dentro, do lado de fora, em cima e embaixo)_

_Catch me if you can..._

_(Pegue-me se puder)"_

Nota da Autora: Como mencionado no capítulo anterior, eu tenho um problema com as traduções absolutamente ridículas da Lya Wyler. Inicialmente – quando não tinha sexo definido – Blaise virou "Blás" (E, aparentemente, Blásio em HBP, honestamente não sei o que é pior), e eu mantive o nome original, usando a tradução da Lya como apelido. Logo, Mandy, Lavender, Blaise, e Terry são os nomes, enquanto suas versões nacionais – Mádi, Lilá, Blás e Téo eu uso como apelidos. AH, eu sei que eu não usei o Terry em momento nenhum até agora, mas nunca se sabe. O Theodore Nott manteve seu nome dado pela Lya porque Theodore e Teodoro são igualmente ruins, e não é uma tradução absurda. Eu usei "Pan" como apelido de Pansy meio aleatoriamente, é comum no fanon a Pansy ser chamada de Pan on Pans. Para quem interessar possa: esse foi o aniversário do Draco de dez anos.

As músicas usadas nesse capítulo foram "Mysterious Ways", do U2; "No Recreio", da Cássia Eller, "Tá Bom" do Los Hermanos, e essa música do final é de um programa infantil, se eu não me engano o nome dessa música é "Ready Or Not" em inglês. Eu não sei, porque a única coisa que aparece no vídeo nesse episódio é "Games".


	3. O Farol

Capítulo 3   
FAROL

"_É que eu já sei de cor_

_Qual os quês dos quais, _

_Dos poréns, dos afins, pense bem_

_Ou não pense assim_

_Eu zanguei numa cisma eu sei_

_Tanta birra é pirraça e só_

_E essa teima era eu, não vi_

_E hesitei, fiz o pior"_

Poucas vezes antes na vida, Padma tinha querido ter a coragem grifinória da irmã como quando se levantou no dia seguinte, sabendo que tinha errado com Daphne de alguma forma. Especialmente ao chegar no Salão Principal e ver que ao invés dos olhares de desprezo e implicância, a sonserina simplesmente se recusava a virar-se em sua direção, parecendo muito entretida em sua conversa com Tracey Daves e Pansy.

Mandy, sentada ao seu lado, observava tudo com uma sobrancelha arqueada pra cima. Padma quase conseguiu rir a despeito de toda náusea que sentia, pensando que Mandy era a única pessoa que já vira conseguir levantar apenas uma sobrancelha.

- O que aconteceu, Padma? – perguntou, ficando séria e desviando o olhar da mesa da outra casa. – E não me diga que não foi nada. Claramente foi alguma coisa, Greengrass está ignorando completamente sua presença.

- Eu não sabia que ela tinha que prestar atenção em mim todos os dias.

- Não seja ridícula, desde aquela conversinha de vocês no corredor, ela não ficou um dia sem te lançar pelo menos um sorrisinho.

- Vai ver ela se cansou de mim.

- Ou vai ver aconteceu alguma coisa que você insiste em não querer me dizer, e eu vou acabar tendo que perguntar para ela!

- Você não faria isso!

- Você quem pensa – respondeu, sombria.

- Oh, Mádi! Mádi, por favor! – suplicou a morena, com um tom subitamente mais feminino e agudo. – Não faça uma coisa dessas, ela vai achar que eu me importo!

- Você claramente se importa – replicou a outra Corvinal. – E não me chame de Mádi, ou eu vou começar a achar que você resolveu trocar de lugar com sua irmã. Mádi. Vê se pode. Pelo menos é melhor que Lilá.

- Qual o problema com apelidos?

- O problema é que eu não tenho mais cinco anos. Mádi. Honestamente.

- Eu gosto quando me chamam de Pad. A Pansy costumava ser chamada de Pan, e o Blaise de Blás.

- Ah, eu aposto que ninguém se atreve a chamá-lo de Blás agora! Do jeito que ele está maravilhoso, ninguém vai querer tratá-lo como um menininho. A não ser Pansy, claro, porque ela só tem olhos para o Malfoy.

Padma revirou os olhos, sem querer pensar no assunto. Sentia-se um pouco culpada de estar escondendo coisas da garota que conhecia há tanto tempo, mas por outro lado, também conhecia Draco desde pequena e precisava que ele mantivesse sua lealdade.

- Não olhe agora, mas parece que Greengrass concorda plenamente com não tratar Blaise como um menininho.

Incapaz de se controlar, Padma virou automaticamente para o lugar onde a sonserina se sentava, a vendo se inclinar para beijar o rosto do rapaz, com um sorriso malicioso. Ele sorria de volta e falava alguma coisa para ela, tocando seu braço com as pontas dos dedos. Seu estomago afundou de desgosto.

- Vamos – falou Mandy, a puxando pelo braço. – Vamos embora.

Se tivesse se virado para ver, Padma teria visto os olhos da sonserina a seguindo, enquanto seu companheiro falava sozinho.

"_Vê a minha força é quase santa_

_Como foi santo o meu penar_

_Pecado é provocar desejo_

_E depois renunciar"_

- Nós precisamos conversar – falou a ruiva com a voz firme, segurando o braço da outra.

- É melhor você ir andando, ou vai se perder do Zabini.

- O Blaise que vá pro inferno.

- Não me pareceu que você queria ele tão longe assim durante o café da manhã.

Foi com alguma satisfação que Padma viu a sonserina corar por um segundo, antes de encostá-la contra a parede em um gesto de raiva. Sentia-se muito satisfeita de ter deixado a outra irritada aquele ponto.

- Qual é a sua? Primeiro me despreza e praticamente declara nojo de mim e de você mesma e agora está fazendo ceninha de ciúmes?

- Qual é a _sua_ que uma hora faz tem um ataque de raiva porque eu me afastei e na manhã seguinte está jogando charme para um cara qualquer?

- Eu não sabia que eu tinha que te prestar contas sobre a minha vida amorosa.

- Não tem, e nem por isso pode questionar minhas ações.

- Você não queria tanto saber quem estava comigo aquele dia? No corredor? – a corvinal olhou a garota, sem entender do que se estava falando. – Você sabe perfeitamente bem quando foi. Você me encontrou fora da cama, e ficou me perguntando com que eu estava?

- Por que isso agora?

- Porque Blaise não é um cara qualquer. Ele é o meu... Amigo colorido, por assim dizer.

Uma angústia tremenda se apoderou da morena. Ela estava se envolvendo com uma sonserina louca, com desejo eterno de competição, e que estava saindo com outra pessoa.

- Eu vou embora – murmurou, tentando se desvencilhar.

- Nós ainda precisamos conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você, Greengrass.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

- Me solte! – falou um pouco mais alto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a voz grave de Antônio, o broche de monitor brilhando perto do rosto das duas meninas menores.

- Ninguém te chamou aqui, Goldstein. Vá cuidar da sua vida.

- Eu sei que os sonserinos costumam achar falta de educação uma coisa maravilhosa, Greengrass, mas você deve prestar mais atenção em como fala com um monitor.

- Está tudo bem, Antônio – interveio a gêmea, antes que a situação piorasse. – Eu e Daphne estávamos tendo um pequeno desentendimento, mas podemos resolver como duas pessoas civilizadas, não se preocupe.

- Que bom, eu odiaria ter que te reportar por mal comportamento. – O menino sorriu abertamente para a colega monitora. – Eu te vejo mais tarde, Padma. Greengrass.

- Goldstein.

E ele foi embora, novamente se juntar a Miguel e Terry, enquanto as duas meninas o observavam. Ao ver o trio virando o corredor, voltaram a olhar uma para a outra.

- Viu no que dá ficar fazendo escândalo?

- Diga logo sobre o que você queria conversar, eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

- Eu não devia ter explodido com você daquela forma – falou a ruiva, abaixando a cabeça. – Queria poder te compensar pela minha atitude.

Padma reparou que ela não tinha dito "erro" ou pedido de desculpas propriamente dito. Também pensou que aquilo não a incomodava, desde que significasse que as duas voltariam aos bons termos novamente. Perguntou a si mesma desde quando se importava em estar com bons termos com meninas aleatórias da sonserina, apenas para ouvir uma vozinha dentro de si repreendendo seu cinismo. Claramente Daphne não era uma menina aleatória. Ela não beijava meninas aleatórias.

- Eu também não devia ter surtado.

- Cada um tem seu tempo, Patil – a sonserina sorriu maliciosamente. – Suas desculpas serão aceitas se você fugir comigo essa noite.

A expressão da corvinal devia ter entregado o quanto estava chocada, porque a sua companheira riu abertamente, antes de completar.

- Visitar Hogsmeade, não fugir para sempre sua tolinha. Eu não sou nenhuma princesa encantada, ou cavalheira branca. Ou preta. Ou de qualquer cor.

- Claro – respondeu a morena, corando. – Eu vou com você a Hogsmeade, se você tiver uma boa idéia de como sair do castelo.

- Não se preocupe. Eu tenho. Nove e meia no terceiro andar, em frente à estátua da bruxa de um olho só.

- Eu estarei lá.

"_Belos e malditos_

_Drama e carnaval_

_O lado escuro do paraíso_

_O bem que vem do mal_

_Suave é, suave é_

_A noite é_

_De bar em bar, de bar em bar, de bar em bar_

_Eles brincam com fogo_

_Sabem queimar"_

Enquanto andava pelo corredor estreito atrás da sonserina, Padma se perguntou se não estariam abusando da sorte. Afinal de contas, _estavam_ em guerra. O diretor _estava_ muito preocupado. Enquanto isso, duas alunas burlavam a segurança apenas para se divertir. Os degraus começaram, e ouviu Daphne ofegar com o exercício, e de repente, levantar a tampa de um alçapão.

- Onde estamos?

- Embaixo da Dedosdemel, agora faça silêncio. Não quer que nos encontre, quer?

As duas subiram as escadas na ponta dos pés, e destrancaram a porta com um feitiço. A rua estava gelada, o vento frio do fim de fevereiro parecia cortar a pele delas. Daphne começou a andar apressada para um dos barzinhos menores, em uma rua lateral. Padma ficou impressionada: era ainda menor e mais vazio que o Hog's Head.

- Espere aqui – pediu a ruiva para ela na porta, e entrou.

Foi com algum curiosidade que observou a garota conversar em sussurros com o garçom, que primeiro sacudiu a cabeça para depois arregalar os olhos para a oferta de dinheiro exibida pela sonserina. Ele saiu por uma porta para os fundos do local, enquanto a menina virava para ela com um sorriso triunfante antes de piscar. O homem voltou com uma garrafa cheia de uma bebida transparente e a entregou.

- Aqui está! – Falou contente, antes de a puxar para fora do bar. – De volta a Dedosdemel!

- Achei que você quisesse que eu fosse a Hogsmeade com você.

- É muito chato vir andando até aqui sozinha. Mas se ficarmos bebendo isso _aqui_ nós não vamos conseguir chegar de volta a escola.

- O que _é_ isso?

- Eu te prometi que ia te apresentar à tequila – sorriu a menina maliciosamente. – Apesar de ter chegado aqui na Europa por volta de mil e seiscentos, ela nunca foi muito popular. É mexicana, e extremamente alcoólica. Agora, silêncio.

As duas entraram novamente na loja de doces, seguindo para dentro do depósito e descendo pelo alçapão.

- É uma caminhada longa demais por uma simples garrafa.

- Você diz isso porque ainda não começou a beber. Vale a pena.

As duas continuaram andando, falando pouco pela pressa e excitação. Estavam cheias de frio, a umidade do túnel gelando seus ossos. Mas ao chegarem na rampa que levava de volta à estátua, a sonserina sentou ao invés de subir.

- Mantenha sua varinha acesa.

- Está frio, eu vou congelar, e você está sentada ao invés de sair desse lugar!

- Você quer explicar para o Filch como conseguimos uma garrafa de Tequila? Ou ir para o meu salão comunal e ter que dividir com um monte de gente? Não, muito obrigada. Use um feitiço qualquer para se aquecer.

Padma conjurou chamas azuladas que não queimavam, e se sentou enquanto Daphne conjurava copos, sal e limões do nada. Havia uma felicidade verdadeira no rosto da menina enquanto servia a bebida para as duas e erguia o copo.

- Preste atenção! – falou, sorrindo. – Pegue um pouco de sal e ponha na mão. Primeiro você vai engolir o sal, depois tome a tequila e no final sugue o limão!

- Você gosta de bebidas complicadas – reclamou a corvinal.

- E de meninas complicadas, Patil.

Padma engasgou com a afirmação, a bebida queimando sua garganta, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas enquanto a outra pressionava o limão contra seus lábios, rindo de sua reação.

- Não foi tão ruim para a primeira vez – falou, balançando a cabeça. – Agora você faz sozinha.

- Está tentando me embebedar? – perguntou, achando subitamente as chamas desnecessárias.

- Esse era meu plano secreto o tempo inteiro – riu a menina, antes de tomar uma dose graciosamente. – Vamos, ao mesmo tempo. Você consegue tomar sem minha ajuda.

O segundo copo desceu mais suavemente para a morena, que começava a aproveitar a sensação do contraste entre a tequila e o limão. Com a quarta, ambas começaram a rir bobamente de tudo que diziam, completamente esquecidas que alguém podia ouvi-las do corredor.

Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, os lábios se aproximaram depois da quinta dose, uma sugando o limão preso pela boca da outra. Riram quando a fatia de limão caiu pelo chão sujo, e decidiram ignorar a bebida. Tentaram se beijar, mas os narizes se bateram e caíram em uma gargalhada estrondosa.

Abraçaram-se, apertando um corpo contra o outro, e tentaram novamente começar os beijos. Dessa vez, acertaram o alvo, e passaram minutos deslizando os lábios contra os outros, as línguas se tocando e se esfregando, primeiro com delicadeza, depois com desespero.

Padma já estava deitada no chão do túnel, os copos derrubados, o sal se esparramando à direita delas. As mãos da corvinal subiam e desciam pela lateral do corpo da sonserina, apertavam suas costas, enquanto continuavam a se beijar.

- Não é o melhor lugar para fazermos isso – sussurou a sonserina, rindo novamente.

- Eu sei um lugar melhor – falou a morena, relutante em se afastar.

- Então, vamos até lá.

As duas se espremeram para passarem juntas pela corcunda da estátua de bruxa, e logo perceberam que não conseguiam andar em linha reta. Toda a descrição e a dignidade foram esquecidas enquanto tentavam subir as escadas, quase caindo em degraus falsos e rindo de cada pequeno comentário.

- Chega – falou Daphne, puxando a corvinal para longe do lance de escadas seguinte. – Eu não consigo subir mais um degrau. Vamos para a primeira sala destrancada que acharmos.

- Acho melhor não fazermos barulho – respondeu a outra, subitamente alerta com a possibilidade de serem pegas.

E foi com um pouco mais de silêncio que as duas começaram a testar as portas dos corredores. Falando entre sussurros e ainda achando graça de tudo que saia de suas bocas, pararam diversas vezes no corredor quase sufocando com as risadas silenciosas. Foi a ruiva quem experimentou a porta que realmente estava aberta. Padma estava abraçada a cintura da menina quando elas entraram com as varinhas acesas e o choque mental da sonserina pareceu físico, o corpo tremendo contra o seu.

A luz da varinha iluminava um Draco Malfoy descabelado, a pele de seu rosto mais acinzentada que o normal, grandes olheiras escuras, as vestes escolares amassadas, e inclinado sobre um corpo feminino na mesa do professor. Nada disso foi o que surpreendeu sua amiga de turma. Ao ver a cena, a gêmea já imaginava o porque da expressão levemente culpada, levemente irritada do rapaz, o porque dos olhos arregalados e descrentes da menina apesar do corpo do loiro esconder o rosto de sua companheira do ângulo de visão da morena.

Mas ela sabia, pois já tinha vivenciado aquele choque antes, tudo que estava passando pela cabeça da sua companheira. Por mais que ela não visse, sabia que a outra estava fitando um corpo muito menor que o de Pansy Parkinson, e uma cascata de longos cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os da própria observadora.

- Você não consegue manter suas mulheres longe de nós, Patil? – perguntou Draco com sua habitual voz arrastada.

- Você sabia? – perguntou a sonserina, se virando para observar o rosto culpado atrás de si.

- Patil tem o péssimo hábito de entrar nos lugares errados.

- Vocês deviam ter trancado a porta – respondeu, irritada. – Sou eu, mas e se fosse outra pessoa?

- _Ela_ é outra pessoa – respondeu o loiro irritado, enquanto a menina atrás dele se sentava ajeitando a gravata fora do lugar.

- Pansy vai fazer um escândalo quando descobrir isso! – reclamou Daphne irritada. – Você não tem nada na cabeça?

- Ela não vai saber – respondeu a ruiva categórica. – A menos que você queira que o seu romance com Padma vire assunto público.

- Você não faria isso, Weasley – respondeu com desgosto.

- Me teste, Greengrass.

- Ninguém vai falar nada sobre nada do que acabou de acontecer – cortou Padma, muito ciente da tensão entre as duas ruivas. – Vamos ficar em silêncio, nós quatro.

- Reze, Patil, para que Brown tenha o seu bom-senso e não deixe o Weasley saber disso também – retrucou o loiro. – Ou eu não vou cumprir a minha parte do acordo.

- Lilá não vai falar nada – garantiu a morena, enquanto as duas ruivas ainda se olhavam com cara feia. – Afinal, Gina _é_ alguém que ela não quer como inimiga. Ou Pansy.

Como se de repente todo o álcool tivesse voltado a circular em sua corrente sangüínea, Daphne começou a rir sem parar. Os três ficaram olhando a menina se contorcer sem entender o que havia de tão engraçado.

- Pansy é uma idiota – ela falou finalmente, ainda rindo. – Passa horas contando de como você a adora! Fazendo planos para o _casamento_! Eu consigo ouvir a voz dela falando "Ai, Draquinho, eu prefiro um vestido _rosa_!".

- Eu não sei de onde ela tirou essa idéia – Draco balançou a cabeça, também rindo. – Como se eu fosse perder meu tempo casando com _ela_.

- E Thomas? – perguntou, secando as lágrimas dos olhos, e encarando a grifinória pela primeira vez sem desgosto. – Ele sabe disso ou...

- Ele sabe tanto quanto você sabia há duas horas atrás – respondeu, levemente corada. – Eu precisava de um álibi, e você sabe como homens são fáceis de enganar.

- Nem me fale – respondeu a sonserina, rindo. – Bem, Padma, eu acho que nossos planos foram arruinados. Eu te vejo amanhã, depois de tudo isso, é melhor eu ir pra cama e fingir que tudo isso foi uma alucinação alcoólica.

- Eu te levo – falou Draco, antes de se virar para a namorada e a beijar de leve.

- Por favor, menos – cortou a outra ruiva. – Já é ruim o suficiente _saber_ que você está com uma traidora do sangue, você não precisa _demonstrar_ isso para mim.

- Padma – ele acenou a cabeça para a gêmea. – Lembre-se que eu estou de olho em você. Nada de tentar seduzir minha namorada.

- Não se preocupe, Draco – ela acenou de volta com a cabeça. – Eu não vou encostar nela.

Daphne piscou para as duas e seguiu para fora da sala de braços dados com o loiro. Podia notar a apreensão de Gina ao ver os dois sonserinos se afastarem.

- Não se preocupe – Padma respondeu aos pensamentos da grifinória. – Não vai acontecer nada, Daphne gosta de morenos.

- Como você a agüenta, Padma? – perguntou com um suspiro, saindo da sala com a monitora.

- Não sei – respondeu honestamente. – Provavelmente da mesma forma que você agüenta o Draco.

- É diferente... Ele é charmoso, e sensível por de trás dessa casca que todo mundo conhece...

- Então talvez todos os sonserinos sejam assim – respondeu a corvinal dando os ombros.

- Onde estávamos com a cabeça, Padma? – perguntou a ruiva, mas não parecia que ela se arrependesse da decisão que tinha tomado.

- Eu me pergunto isso todo dia.

"_Mystery_

_(Mistério)_

_All My life has been a mystery_

_(Toda minha vida tem sido um mistério)_

_You and I were never, ever meant to be_

_(Eu e você, nunca era para acontecer)_

_That's why I call my love for you a mystery_

_(É por isso que eu digo que meu amor por você é um mistério)_

_So why do I still long for you?_

_(Então por que eu continuo desejando você?)_

_Why is my love so strong for you?_

_(Por que meu amor é tão forte?)_

_Why did I write this song for you?_

_(Por que eu escrevi essa música para você?)_

_Well, I guess it's just a mystery_

_(Bem, eu acho que é um mistério)"_

N/A: As músicas usadas nesse capítulo foram: Paquetá (Los Hermanos), Soul Parsifal (Legião Urbana), Belos e Malditos (Capital Inicial) e "Mystery" que o Hugh Laurie escreveu para um programa de humor que ele fazia. Vale a pena procurar no You tube o Hugh Laurie cantando Mystery, é MUITO engraçado.


	4. Armários

Capítulo 4 – Armário

"O meu amor

Tem um jeito manso que é só seu

E que me deixa louca

Quando me beija a boca

Minha pele toda fica arrepiada

Beija com calma e fundo

Até minha alma se sentir beijada, ai!"

- Eu não entendo por que você guarda essa caixa. Quero dizer, se ela significa tanto para você, porque você simplesmente não conserta direito?

- Eu não esperava que você entendesse, Lisa – respondeu Padma, sorrindo. – Eu gosto mais dela assim, cheia de estilhaços marcando.

- Não tente entender o sentido das ações dos apaixonados, Lisa – falou Mandy, se intrometendo e sorrindo. – Nem espere que eles tenham alguma lógica, isso está além das possibilidades deles.

- Apaixonada? – perguntou Lisa, sorrindo abertamente. – Quem é o sortudo?

- Ninguém que você conheça – respondeu, olhando feio para a amiga.

- Oooh, fora de Hogwarts? Nossa menininha está crescendo! – riu Lisa Turpin, obviamente entusiasmada com a idéia. – O que ele faz da vida se não está na escola?

- Não estou apaixonada, não é nada.

- A negação! – riu Mandy, se unindo a outra. – Conhece algo mais típico?

- Chega dessa história; eu não estou apaixonada.

- Então por que guarda essa caixa quebrada?

- Por que eu gosto do efeito de quando a luz bate nela, a complexidade dos tons de vermelho, laranja e amarelo misturados no reflexo do vidro...

- Não me diga que isso tudo é por causa do... Qual é mesmo o nome dele? Ronald? Ronaldo? Enfim, do namorado da Lavender Brown.

Mandy não conseguiu conter a gargalhada, enquanto Padma engasgava a seco com a sugestão.

- Definitivamente, não tem nada a ver com Rony. De onde você tirou isso?

- Aaahhh, eu sempre achei que você preferia caras mais velhos. Aposto que é um dos gêmeos irmãos dele, então. Uma boa escolha, as Gemialidades Weasley estão muito bem no mercado...

- De onde saiu essa obsessão por Weasleys? – perguntou a gêmea, surpresa.

- Ah, são os únicos homens ruivos que eu já ouvi falar, oras.

- Eu já falei que não estou apaixonada, e que não tem nada a ver com ninguém que você conheça.

- Você acredita que ela não esteja apaixonada com esse brilho nos olhos? – perguntou Mandy, ainda rindo.

- Não faça jogo duro! – falou a menina, rindo. – Vamos lá, conte-me!

- Não tem nada para contar. Mandy, eu te odeio, viu?

- Ah, claro, claro. Inclusive!

Padma saiu batendo a porta do dormitório, dividida entre ficar seriamente irritada ou rir das hipóteses absurdas da colega. Desceu sozinha para o café e, ao entrar no hall, a revoada de corujas chamou-lhe a atenção. A quantidade de colegas recebendo cartõezinhos e embrulhos a alertou para o fato de que era dia dos namorados. Prestando mais atenção no hall, ela percebeu que o clima entre os alunos era diferente.

Cho Chang tinha deixado Marieta de lado para se sentar abraçada a Miguel, embora o rapaz não parecesse tão animado com a perspectiva. Gina, cumprindo magistralmente seu papel, estava saindo do Salão de mãos dadas com Dino Thomas, enquanto Draco a olhava feio quase sem perceber que Pansy fazia carinho em seus cabelos. Lilá estava beijando Rony desesperadamente e ficou feliz em perceber que aquilo não a incomodava nem um pouco. Por outro lado, não ficou tão feliz em observar como Blaise Zabini passava o braço por trás de Daphne. Foi só o sorriso que a menina deu ao vê-la que a fez sentir-se melhor.

Apenas Lunática Lovegood parecia não perceber a movimentação diferenciada ao seu redor. Olhando para o nada em sua frente, ela murmurava "O Weasley é nosso rei" baixinho enquanto mexia seu suco de abóbora. Decidindo que não tinha nada a perder, e muito a ganhar sem as especulações de suas colegas de turma, sentou-se na frente da menina.

- Ah, olá Padma – ela falou, com sua habitual voz sonhadora. – Belo dia, não?

- Depende do que você chama de belo, Lovegood.

- As pessoas parecem tão felizes e distraídas. Eu fico me perguntando se está havendo uma infestação de zonzóbulos.

- É dia dos namorados – respondeu a morena, segurando o riso.

- Dia dos namorados? – perguntou a menina olhando lentamente em volta. – Já?

- Eu achei que você estivesse com Harry Potter – comentou, com uma lembrança distante em que tudo que fazia era cuidar da vida das pessoas. – Vocês não foram juntos à festa do Slughorn?

- Ele me chamou para a festa como amigo; nunca ninguém tinha chamado para uma festa como amigo. Mas isso é tudo, claro. Afinal, ele só tem olhos para Gina, e provavelmente ela também.

Padma deu uma meia risada, sem saber o que dizer a respeito do assunto sem se comprometer.

- Claro, eu não sei o quanto isso pode ter sido influenciado por Draco, mas de qualquer forma Harry só tem olhos para Gina e eu não poderia me importar menos.

A boca de Padma se abriu de leve, surpresa com a perceptividade da menina que sempre achara estar completamente distante da realidade. Luna sorriu levemente para ela antes que conseguisse recuperar a voz.

- Você não deveria sair falando isso para qualquer um, pode arranjar problemas para sua amiga.

- Oh, ninguém leva a sério o que eu digo, não é mesmo? – perguntou, parecendo muito inteligente. – E por mais surpreendente que isso possa parecer, Padma, ainda não é tão surpreendente quanto o fato que sua paixão platônica por Lavender sumiu assim que Daphne Greengrass te encostou na parede, nem menos chocante.

- Como você sabe isso tudo? – perguntou horrorizada.

- Ah, as pessoas são fáceis de ler, ainda mais quando elas subestimam a minha capacidade de fazê-lo. Não se preocupe, eu não teria dito nada disso se não tivesse certeza que você sabia.

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Um Crumple-Horned Snorckack me contou. Bom dia das namoradas, Padma.

Sem querer mais se demorar, a morena decidiu se levantar e sair do salão sem desejar olhar mais para as cenas de carinho explícito entre os demais alunos. Já estava se aproximando da sala para a aula de Runas Antigas quando ouviu o som de passos correndo atrás de si e uma mão a puxando para a sombra atrás de uma estátua. Antes que pudesse entender perfeitamente bem a intenção de sua acompanhante, os lábios de Daphne estavam sobre os seus, beijando-a de forma mais intensa do que em qualquer ocasião anterior.

O perigo de serem descobertas, a felicidade de estar sendo beijada depois de ter visto a ruiva abraçada com Zabini mais cedo, a forma como as bocas se encontravam e se esfregavam tão lenta e sensualmente deixou-a tonta, seu estômago gelado de tensão. Enquanto se entregavam ao momento, parecia que se entendiam melhor do que com palavras.

- Espero que esteja tendo um bom dia dos namorados – sussurrou a menina antes de entrar na aula, os lábios avermelhados com a pressão dos beijos. Padma se limitou a sorrir.

"O meu amor

Tem um jeito manso que é só seu

Que rouba os meus sentidos

Viola meus ouvidos

Com segredos tantos lindos e indecentes

Depois brinca comigo, ri do meu ouvido

E me crava os dentes, ai!"

Se antes achava difícil se concentrar nas aulas com Daphne zombando dela, agora Padma achava que não restaria a mais vaga lembrança do que tinha sido dito naquele dia. Com uma disposição mais animada e mais perversa do que em qualquer dia, suas anotações eram pontuadas por bilhetes da sonserina fazendo graça da situação.

Estavam, com sempre, sentadas na diagonal uma da outra. Mandy também não conseguia prestar muita atenção na aula, rindo bobamente do que via escrito nos mini-pergaminhos. Blaise passava uma boa parte do tempo erguendo as sobrancelhas com ar de curiosidade, sem conseguir ler o que a companheira escrevia ou lia enquanto dava risinhos e sorrisos para as duas corvinais.

Quando Prof. Vector os pediu para fazer um exercício, a gêmea ouviu a voz forte do menino negro tentando falar baixo.

- Do que vocês tanto riem, posso saber?

- Coisas de menina, querido – respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo de leve enquanto observava as duas com o canto do olho.

- Posso saber que coisas de menina são tão engraçadas assim?

- Deixe de ser ciumento Blás – falou em tom de gozação.

- Não é ciúme, é curiosidade – respondeu o rapaz, tentando manter a dignidade.

- Como você preferir, não é mesmo? – e então teve que se esforçar para ouvir o sussurro da garota. – Acho que é melhor você esperar para ter uma surpresa, meu bem. Deixe que eu e as meninas conversemos sobre qual a lingérie mais apropriada para a ocasião.

- Que ocasião? – ele sussurrou, e Padma conseguiu ouvir, não sem algum desgosto, o tom de entusiasmo do rapaz.

- A noite que você vai passar sem dormir daqui a alguns dias – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. – Mas não hoje, claro, nada de clichês.

- Mal posso esperar – ele respondeu, enquanto a garota botava mais um pedaço de pergaminho em cima da mesa das corvinais.

"Banheiro dos monitores depois da aula?" perguntava o pergaminho. E foi corando muito que a garota respondeu "Pode apostar".

"Eu sou sua menina, viu?

Ele é o meu rapaz

Meu corpo é testemunha

Do bem que ele me faz"

As duas entraram no banheiro rindo desesperadamente, prontas para aproveitar ao máximo a discrição do lugar que se trancava automaticamente quando havia alguém lá dentro. Tinham um tempo livre depois do almoço, e sem precisar se preocupar com aulas por mais de duas horas, foi com muita calma que começaram a encher a banheira e tiraram os sapatos para molhar os pés na água perfumada. As duas sorriam enquanto faziam carinho na mão uma da outra, sem nenhuma maldade.

- Nem parece que já faz mais de um mês que eu te beijei no pátio – falou finalmente a sonserina, sem deixar de sorrir.

- O dia em que você resolveu bagunçar minha cabeça.

- Você também fez graça de minha vontade, não é mesmo?

- Vou te contar um segredo – Padma abaixou a cabeça, corando de leve – Eu ainda guardo aquela caixinha que você quebrou.

- Aw, como ela é romântica – implicou a sonserina, mas pareceu feliz com a declaração. – Eu te darei outras coisas para lembrar de mim.

- Como o que?

- Como isso – e a sonserina se inclinou para beijá-la, fazendo carinho em seu rosto delicadamente.

E mais beijos se seguiram, todos gentis e delicados como raramente trocavam. As mãos acariciavam com leveza ao invés de fome. Os suspiros eram baixos e ofegantes, mas ainda assim completamente inocentes.

Até que Daphne desceu os beijos pelo pescoço da corvinal, e ao mesmo tempo mergulhou sua mão na água da imensa banheira já cheia, jogando-a no rosto da namorada. Padma riu com o susto, e resolveu retaliar. Juntas perderam a noção do tempo, fazendo guerra com a água sem o menor escrúpulo -- sempre tinham ouvido dizer que, no amor e na guerra, vale tudo.

"O meu amor

Tem um jeito manso que é só seu

De me deixar maluca

Quando me roça a nuca

E quase me machuca com a barba malfeita

De pousar suas coxas entre as minhas coxas

Quando ele se deita, ai!"

As duas passaram o resto do dia separadas. Sem mais aulas em comum, não se viram nem pelos corredores, o que deixou Padma levemente frustrada. Uma parte de si tinha desejado – enquanto a outra temia – o que os beijos no banheiro poderiam trazer. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria sentir o corpo de Daphne próximo do seu, não sabia como agir e tinha medo de passar por boba na frente da confiança e experiência da outra menina.

Os monitores-chefe foram particularmente firmes sobre fazer rondas naquela noite, lembrando a eles que nada seria mais típico do que casais fora de suas salas comunais tentando se encontrar em lugares discretos. Ela riu com o rosto firme de desgosto de Hermione Granger, certamente imaginando a idéia de dar de cara com Rony e Lavender se agarrando em alguma sala escura. Pansy, por outro lado, parecia querer usar a desculpa da ronda para fazer exatamente o que deveriam impedir. Não pôde deixar de imaginar o quanto Draco estaria interessado em agradá-la, especialmente depois do que tinha visto com Daphne. O rapaz tinha olheiras cada vez maiores, notou, e com um sorriso pensou que a vida de amante duplo não era a melhor das experiências.

Não ficou muito surpresa quando encontrou sua própria namorada no corredor do sétimo andar. Ao lado dela, Blaise Zabini parecia muito relaxado, a gravata ainda desfeita. Padma fez sua melhor pose de severidade ao se aproximar do casal.

- São nove e meia da noite. Vocês deviam estar na cama. Eu serei obrigada a tirar dez pontos da sonserina.

- Deixe de amargura, Padma – falou o menino, com um meio sorriso. – Você sabia o tempo todo que estaríamos aqui.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Não se faça de desentendida, todos aqueles bilhetinhos...

- É melhor vocês dois voltarem para o salão comunal se vocês não quiserem encontrar gente muito mais severa do que eu.

- Isso é ciúme, Patil? – perguntou Daphne, ácida. – Amargura de ficar sozinha?

- Para a cama, os dois – ela repetiu, sem alterar a voz.

- Eu tenho que concordar com você, meu amor...

- Menos cinco pontos para a sonserina, Zabini – falou com alguma satisfação. – Vá para a cama antes que eu ponha ambos em detenção.

- Você não faria uma coisa dessas – duvidou o rapaz.

- Padma, você está exagerando – falou a ruiva, com uma risadinha. – Vamos conversar... Deixe que eu me entendo com ela, Blaise.

- Não é seguro você ficar andando pelo castelo sozinha – ele respondeu.

- Não se preocupe, com certeza nossa querida corvinal vai me acompanhar até lá embaixo.

Blaise não pareceu nem um pouco menos preocupado com a afirmação, mas o olhar de Daphne dizia claramente que ele não deveria discutir. Dando os ombros, ele saiu pelo corredor enquanto sua suposta companheira puxava a morena pela tapeçaria dos trasgos dançando por três vezes seguidas antes de abrir a porta.

- Eu precisava de um bom álibi – falou, conduzindo a gêmea para dentro do quarto. – E imaginei que Blaise fosse suficientemente aceitável.

- Você e suas armações maquiavélicas – respondeu a garota, rindo.

Estavam em um quarto com arrumação oriental, bastante parecido com a casa dos avós de Padma. Muitas almofadas coloridas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, e uma luz amarelada iluminava todo o ambiente. A ruiva andou até uma das mesinhas que ladeavam a larga cama no chão, e abriu uma das gavetas.

- Eu não achei que seria muito natural te mandar um cartão no dia dos namorados, então resolvi comprar um presente.

A corvinal corou – não tinha pensado em momento nenhum em mandar um cartão ou comprar algo para a sonserina. A garota reparou em como tinha ficado sem graça, mas apenas sorriu.

- Eu não... Eu não...

- Eu sei. Mas eu quis te dar algo. Feche os olhos.

Como em uma cena de filme clichê, Daphne levantou os cabelos da garota, e prendeu um cordão em seu pescoço. Era uma longa corrente cor de bronze, com um círculo na ponta redonda mostrando uma águia voando. Padma se engasgou de surpresa ao olhar, ainda mais quando viu que tinha um fecho no pingente.

- Olhe o outro lado – recomendou a menina antes que ela abrisse.

O lado de trás do medalhão era prateado, mostrando uma cobra verde se enroscando em si mesma. A ruiva sorria para ela, e sua mão procurou o fecho abrindo para ver dentro dele duas mechas de cabelo: uma ela pôde perceber que era sua própria, a outra era ruiva e brilhante como o cabelo de Daphne.

- Para você ter sempre algo de mim para lembrar – sussurrou antes de se beijarem.

Padma estava particularmente emocionada, e botou tudo de si no beijo, esquecendo de tudo que havia em volta. Beijou-a com tudo, com todo o desejo, toda a delicadeza, todo o sentimento que vinha guardando para si. Com tanta delicadeza quanto possível, ela desfez a gravata da outra, e começou a abrir os botões de sua blusa, procurando tocar a pele pálida da garota. Quando seus beijos desceram pelo pescoço da sonserina e sua mão subiu para envolver o seio da menina sobre o sutiã, a ruiva apartou o beijo.

- Você não precisa fazer isso – sussurrou. – É só um cordão...

- Isso não é pelo cordão. É por como você me ajudou quando eu tive dúvidas no trabalho de Runas Antigas. É por como você veio falar comigo e me ajudou quando eu estava obcecada. E isso é pela guerra de água que você começou. Você me ensinou como montar numa vassoura quando éramos crianças. E por como quando eu troquei de brincos com a Parvati, você foi à única que ainda sabia quem era quem. Você me beijou primeiro, querida. E quando me beijou na estátua, ficou por baixo de mim para que eu não me sujasse. Nós ficamos sozinhas tantas vezes depois daquilo, e você nunca mais me perguntou por que eu não estava pronta, por que eu não queria. Então por que agora você precisa me perguntar por que eu quero?

As duas se olharam, e Daphne não disse nada: apenas molhou a boca, olhando dentro dos olhos de Padma com uma intensidade sem igual.

- Pad – ela falou finalmente. – Eu vou contar até dez, e eu vou começar a te beijar. E se você decidir que realmente não quer, você vai ter que me parar.

Os rostos das duas se aproximaram para um beijo, e foi a morena quem sussurrou:

- Dez, meu amor.

E o beijo foi intenso, e cheio de desejo contido. As mãos fazendo carinhos inacabáveis nas costas nuas da ruiva, enquanto sua mão trêmula desabotoava a blusa da monitora. Os dedos encostavam na pele exposta, os beijos seguindo os caminhos dos dedos, e, seguindo o conhecimento que só uma mulher tem sobre o que dá mais prazer, as duas se esqueceram do mundo lá fora, os suspiros trêmulos se transformando em uma respiração ofegante, que se transformava em um prazer fluído que englobava todas as partes de seus corpos.

"O meu amor

Tem um jeito manso que é só seu

De me fazer rodeios

De me beijar os seios

Me beijar o ventre

Me deixar em brasa

Desfruta do meu corpo

Como se meu corpo fosse a sua casa, ai!"

N/A: Então, esse capítulo eu quis usar só uma música. Apesar de "O Meu Amor" ser uma música com muitas referências à masculinidade, ela é bonita demais para eu ignorá-la por isso. Afinal, Chico Buarque é um Mestre. O diálogo final entre a Padma e a Daphne foi inspirado pela última cena no episódio 20 da quarta temporada de Dawson's Creek, entre o Pacey e a Joey, que também era fofa demais para não ser usada. Eu não quis ser mais detalhista não só a pedido da Nimue, mas também por achar que quando existe tanto sentimento... Nada é melhor do que guardar para si.


	5. Nó

Capítulo 5  
NÓ

"_Canta que é no canto que eu vou chegar_

_Canto e toco um tanto que é pra te encantar_

_Canta para mim, qualquer coisa assim sobre você_

_Que explique a minha paz, tristeza nunca mais" _

Apesar de a sala precisa ter muitas formas de mágica diferentes, nenhuma delas incluía impedir o dia de clarear, para a infelicidade das duas. Foi com muita relutância que as meninas levantaram e, ao verem como seus uniformes estavam amassados e jogados pelo quarto, foi Padma quem teve a única idéia que as deixaria sair desapercebidas.

- Dobby – sussurrou, incerta.

Com um estalo alto, o elfo-doméstico apareceu, inclinando-se até o chão, seus gorros empilhados sobre a cabeça caindo a seus pés.

- Como você sabe o nome de um dos elfos daqui? – perguntou Daphne, surpresa.

- Ele costumava arrumar a sala da Armada de Dumbledore.

- No que Dobby pode ajudar a senhorita?

- Nós precisamos de vestes limpas, Dobby – falou, corando de leve. – Pode pegar para nós e levar essas?

- Mas é claro, senhorita. Dobby está sempre muito honrado de ajudar os amigos de Harry Potter, senhorita.

- Obrigada, Dobby – falou, sorrindo, e com mais um estalo o elfo-doméstico apareceu.

- Você é brilhante – Daphne se inclinou para beijar a namorada, que se afastou, apenas esfregando de leve o nariz contra o da menina, que começou a rir. – O que é isso?

- É como as borboletas fazem seu ritual de acasalamento. Ou pelo menos foi o que me disseram!

- Não somos borboletas – respondeu, a outra ainda rindo. – Não sei se você reparou, mas não temos asas.

- Mas você é como uma – falou a corvinal, séria. – Você tem pele de seda e seu cabelo tem todos os tons do fogo, como uma borboleta avermelhada ao sol.

A ruiva não teve tempo de responder o comentário, porque naquele momento, com um novo estalo, Dobby apareceu trazendo dois conjuntos de vestes.

- Aqui, senhorita. Muito obrigado por contar com Dobby, senhorita. Dobby fica feliz de ajudar a senhorita.

- Obrigada você, Dobby – respondeu, sorrindo.

E na mesma hora o grande relógio da escola começou suas badaladas: uma, duas – e estavam tentando abotoar a blusa. Três, quatro – e Padma reparou que tinha abotoado suas casas erradas. Cinco, seis – o botão da saia de Daphne parecia não querer fechar. Sete, oito – e as duas começaram a tentar prender as gravatas apressadamente, Padma ajeitou o broche de monitor na capa e, uma após a outra, ganharam o corredor.

"_Eu quis você_

_E me perdi_

_Você não viu_

_E eu não senti_

_Não acredito_

_Nem vou julgar_

_Você sorriu, ficou e quis me provocar_

_Quis dar uma volta em todo mundo_

_Mas não é bem assim que as coisas são_

_Seu interesse é só traição_

_E mentir é fácil demais" _

- Bonito cordão, Padma – comentou Zabini, encontrando-a sozinha em um dos corredores. – Não tinha reparado nele antes.

- Obrigada, Blaise.

- Espero que esteja de melhor humor – falou o menino, um sorriso absolutamente frio em seu rosto.

- Não estava de mal humor, só estava cumprindo meu dever.

- Daphne não voltou para o salão comunal ontem à noite – ele falou, tentando soar casual.

- Não? – perguntou, tentando soar inocente. – Eu a deixei nas masmorras.

- Tenho certeza que sim – falou, revirando os olhos. – Eu pareço idiota para você?

- Do que você está falando?

- Ela não voltou para o salão comunal – insistiu.

- Você quer que eu a ponha em detenção por isso? – perguntou, ficando irritada.

- Não – respondeu, parecendo relaxar um pouco. – Fiquei preocupado.

- Como você tem certeza que ela não voltou? – perguntou, um pouco enciumada.

- Eu estava esperando por ela. Dormi no salão comunal esperando por ela.

Padma arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Nunca tinha imaginado que Blaise realmente se importasse com a ruiva, e a culpa se acumulou em seus ombros como um peso enorme. Os pensamentos sobre o assunto corriam em sua mente com uma velocidade incrível, e sua distração era tamanha que quando notou a mão de Blaise segurando seu medalhão já era tarde demais.

- E depois falam que os sonserinos têm muito orgulho da sua casa – a voz do menino era um sussurro, mas pareceu ameaçadora aos olhos da corvinal, gelada de tensão.

Ele manuseava a jóia com cuidado de conhecedor, ao virar para a parte de trás a morena teve certeza que desmaiaria com a intensidade do olhar que lhe dirigiu. As costas do medalhão tão inegavelmente sonserinas pareciam uma acusação das palavras não ditas.

- Presente de sonserinos? – perguntou, subitamente ácido. – Achei que você tinha esquecido que tinha amigos aqui depois que sua irmã se tornou companheira de traidores do sangue e sangues-ruins.

- Não esqueci – limitou-se a sussurrar. – Mas nada mais natural que passar mais tempo com os alunos de sua própria casa.

- E o que teremos aqui? – perguntou, abrindo o fecho.

Padma teve certeza que nunca tinha estado tão imóvel em toda sua vida, nem mesmo quando tinha sido enfeitiçada com a azaração do corpo-preso. Os olhos dele correram entre a mecha de cabelos que conhecia tão bem para os cabelos escuros do lado oposto, e deles para a falha no corte de Padma.

– Entendo...

- Não é o que você está pensando – falou, tentando se desculpar, enquanto ele fechava o medalhão com um estalo.

- Não sabia que você tinha habilidades com Legimência, Patil – respondeu, ainda mais frio.

- Bonito, não? – perguntou uma terceira voz que surgira ao lado deles, enquanto conversavam. – Presente meu.

- Percebi – respondeu, sendo anormalmente frio com a amiga. – Achei que tivéssemos um acordo.

- Claro que temos um acordo, meu amor – respondeu, tentando acariciar o rosto do rapaz, que virou a cara.

- Ele não incluía você sair por aí dormindo com outras pessoas, Greengrass.

Pareceu a Padma que o uso do sobrenome doeu mais na garota que um tapa na cara. Ela estremeceu, sem palavras pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, e fechou a boca por um instante antes que seu rosto fosse tomado por uma cor intensamente vermelha, que a morena sabia – e aparentemente o rapaz também – que não denotava vergonha, e sim ira.

- Como você se atreve – perguntou, tremendo. – A suspeitar de mim? Eu _nunca_ te dei motivo nenhum! Ainda mais achar eu estaria justo com _ela_!

Havia um desprezo imenso na voz da sonserina que machucou Padma, mesmo sabendo que era fingido.

- Você sempre teve curiosidades, vontades...

- O que não significa que eu vá procurar qualquer uma! – respondeu, a voz cheia de paixão e raiva.

- Me desculpe, Daphne – ele falou, meio confuso. – Mas o cordão... O fio de cabelo...

- Você nunca ouviu falar de feitiços de lealdade? – perguntou, a voz subitamente fria.

Raramente mencionados, feitiços de lealdade comprometiam uma pessoa com a outra em uma amizade. Era considerado um campo muito cinzento da magia. A ruiva retirou de dentro das vestes um cordão semelhante, mas prateado, com o símbolo da sonserina na frente.

- Mas por que Patil?

- Não questione meus motivos – respondeu, irritada.

A ruiva saiu pelo corredor, deixando ambos perplexos e Padma se sentindo traída em sua confiança.

"_I don't need to hear you say_

_(Eu não preciso te ouvir dizer)_

_That if we weren't so alike_

_(Que se não fossemos tão parecidos)_

_You'd like me a whole lot more_

_(Você gostaria muito mais de mim)_

_Listen to me now_

_(Me ouça agora)_

_I need to let you know_

_(Eu preciso que você saiba)_

_You don't have to go through it alone_

_(Que você não precisa passar por isso sozinha)_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_(E é você quando eu me olho no espelho)_

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_

_(E é você quando eu não atendo o telefone)_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_(Ás vezes você não pode conseguir sozinho)"_

- Sempre voltamos a isso, não? – perguntou a voz de Parvati, ecoando no banheiro do terceiro andar. – Corações partidos e conversas particularmente atordoantes em lugares espelhados.

- Eu pareço fazer péssimas escolhas – respondeu a gêmea, olhando pelo reflexo a irmã.

Era uma imagem estranha para qualquer um que chegasse por trás das duas: parecia haver três, e não dois reflexos. Apenas a coloração da gravata e o broche da monitoria faziam uma diferente da outra. Os olhos de Padma estavam completamente secos, não conseguia chorar, tamanho o choque. A doçura da noite anterior parecia irreal.

- Todos nós fazemos péssimas escolhas muitas vezes antes de chegarmos ao ponto de acharmos alguém para a vida inteira.

- Existe isso? Alguém para a vida inteira? – perguntou, desolada.

- Espero que sim – Parvati se aproximou, abraçando a irmã. – De qualquer forma, isso é melhor que um escândalo.

- Estou pouco me lixando para Blaise e seu escândalo! – reclamou, a voz subindo alguns tons. – Ela me desprezou, Parvati! Falou de mim como se eu não fosse digna da atenção dela!

- Você não está sendo racional – contemporizou. – Ela tem um relacionamento com ele, provavelmente os pais deles já pensam em casamento. É algo a ser preservado. Você não gostaria de ser expulsa da sua família, gostaria? E eu aposto que os Greengrass o fariam só para garantir que ainda seriam aceitos nos círculos sociais. Eles não são como nós.

- Não é como se fossemos Weasleys – respondeu Padma, apenas para segurar uma risada, espantada com a hipocrisia daquela frase. Também não era como se os Greengrass fossem os Malfoy.

- Se mamãe aceitasse você tendo um relacionamento com outra mulher seriamos pior que os Weasley.

- Ela não aceitaria.

- Ela não precisa saber – respondeu a grifinória, passando a mão no cabelo da irmã.

- Não tem mais nada para ela ficar sabendo – lembrou, entristecida.

- Talvez vocês devessem conversar – sugeriu Parvati. – Eu entendo sua mágoa, mas não posso tirar a razão dela. Ela protegeu vocês duas.

- Talvez eu não queira ser protegida – murmurou a corvinal contra o ombro da irmã.

- Bem, espero que você saiba que eu vou te proteger você querendo ou não – respondeu a grifinória, sorrindo.

E até mesmo Padma conseguiu sorrir com tamanha demonstração de lealdade.

"_Her skin is pale like God's only dove_

_(Sua pele é pálida como a pomba divina)_

_Screams like an angel for your love_

_(Grita como um anjo pelo seu amor)_

_Then she makes you watch her from above_

_(Então ela te faz olha-la de cima)_

_And you need her like a drug_

_(E você precisa dela como de uma droga)_

_Oh, love... you say in love there are no rules_

_(Ah, amor... Você diz que no amor não tem regras)_

_Oh, love... sweetheart..._

_(Ah, amor... Querida)_

_You're so cruel_

_(Você é tão cruel)_

_She wears my love like a see-through dress_

_(Ela usa o meu amor como um vestido transparente)_

_Her lips say one thing_

_(Seus lábios dizem uma coisa)_

_Her movements something else_

_(Seus movimentos dizem outra)"_

Dessa vez, Padma decidiu que deveria tomar uma atitude. Saiu diretamente da aula de Aritimancia atrás da menina. Daphne parecia cansada e seu olhar dizia que ainda estava irritada com o acontecimento daquela manhã. Sabia que a sonserina estava andando mais devagar para que pudesse alcançá-la, e isso deu um novo animo à garota. Quando as duas se emparelharam, a ruiva começou a falar.

- Eu gosto de você.

- Então você interpreta muito bem.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? – sibilou. – Dissesse a verdade?

- Seria algo tão terrível assim?

- Você tem realmente noção do que você está dizendo? – perguntou, afastando o corpo claro da pele amarelada de Padma.

- Você realmente acha que ele faria disso um escândalo? Ele mesmo disse que você sempre teve curiosidade.

- Blaise não é como você – respondeu sombriamente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ele não deixa de ser razoável quando gosta de alguém.

- E eu deixo? – perguntou, ofendida.

- O problema, Padma, é que você se envolve demais.

"_It's a small crime_

_(É um crime pequeno)_

_And I've got no excuse_

_(E eu não tenho desculpa)" _

N/A: Eu sei que é um capitulo pequeno, mas eu não queria que fosse uma briga muito séria. As musicas desse capítulo são: "Casa pré-fabricada" do Los Hermanos, "As Flores do Mal", Legião Urbana, "Sometimes you can make it on your own" e "So Cruel" do U2, e novamente "Nine Crimes" do Damien Rice.


	6. Pá

Capítulo 6  
PÁ

"_Se todo mundo sabe quem te faz_

_Chegar mais tarde _

_Eu já cansei de imaginar _

_Você com ela, diz pra mim _

_Se vale a pena, amor_

_A gente ria tanto desses nossos desencontros_

_Mas você passou do ponto _

_E agora eu já não sei mais_

_Eu quero paz_

_Quero dançar com outro par_

_Para variar a dor_

_Não dá mais pra fingir que ainda não vi_

_As cicatrizes que ela fez_

_Se dessa vez ela é senhora desse amor_

_Pois vá embora por favor_

_Que não demora para essa dor_

_Sangrar" _

O salão comunal da sonserina estava cheio e barulhento, como quase sempre. Os alunos se divertiam em grandes grupos, contando histórias do dia, fazendo comentários ácidos sobre outros alunos – sobretudo de outras casas – e rindo. Só duas pessoas se sentavam quietas e isoladas do salão. Dois pares de olhos acinzentados olhavam na direção um do outro, perdidos.

Enquanto Draco parecia não ver os cabelos vivamente vermelhos que tanto se assemelhavam aos de sua namorada, Daphne parecia não registrar a presença do garoto perto de si. Eram como se vivessem em realidades diferentes, com um véu separando um do outro. O barulho do salão comunal parecia distante, como se não pertencesse a nenhum dos dois planos.

- No começo do ano – falou a voz de Draco, menos arrastada e mais grave do que o normal, despertando Daphne de seus pensamentos culpados –, eu tinha certeza que estava assinando minha própria ordem de execução. Eu também sabia que se, ou melhor, _quando_ descobrissem a quem eu devia lealdade, eu ia perder _ela_. Mas ainda assim eu me submeti. Isso significa que eu não gosto de verdade de alguém?

- Se você não gosta de verdade dela é um idiota de ter entrado nisso, só para começo de conversa. Agora, se você está falando de serviços _pedidos_ por Você-Sabe-Quem, se recusar a fazer era garantia de morte imediata.

- Eu sei disso. Você sabe disso. Aqui – ele fez um gesto indicando a extensão da sala comunal – todo mundo sabe disso. Você consegue ver _ela_ entendendo isso?

- Certamente não. Mas duvido que se ameaçassem aquele bando de traidores do sangue que são a família _dela_ qualquer um deles cederia.

- Eu não sei se vou ter tempo de viver para saber o que ela diria – comentou, muito sombriamente. – Se eu não conseguir fazer isso logo, ele vai nos matar.

- Vou assumir que você está usando "nos matar" no sentido você e sua mãe, e não me preocupar – falou, com todo o seu humor negro.

- A melhor coisa, Daphne, é que você não faz perguntas demais.

- Porque eu não gosto de dar respostas demais.

- Zabini parece chateado – falou o loiro, mudando de assunto.

- Eu não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia – respondeu, observando o rapaz interagir normalmente com os demais sonserinos.

- Eu o conheço desde que nascemos – respondeu Draco, com um sorriso debochado. – E não é difícil imaginar por que ele está assim.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer?

- É muito ruim ser o outro – começou, com um sorriso torto –, eu bem sei disso. Mas deve ser muito mais humilhante ser o oficial e saber que existe uma _outra_.

- Ele não sabe – a ruiva respondeu, a voz baixa.

- Você que pensa. Ele quer acreditar em você, mas duvido que consiga. Ele não pára de pensar na visão que teve do cordão que você deu a Patil, ou no olhar que ela deu a ele. Ele está preocupado, imagino.

- Ele te disse isso? Ele te contou...

- Claro que não – respondeu, parando de sorrir. – Ele é orgulhoso demais para repetir o que viu. Mas não é muito bom em Oclumência.

- Você está praticando Legimência em nós? – perguntou, indignada.

- Eu tenho que praticar em alguém – desculpou-se, rindo. – Vocês deveriam conversar. Não minta para ele.

- Você acha?

- Vá logo – falou, balançando a mão para o lado em que o rapaz entrava nas escadas que desciam para o dormitório masculino.

Daphne ainda se perguntava o que tinha na cabeça para estar aceitando um conselho vindo de Draco quando o alcançou, a mão encostada na maçaneta do quarto e a cabeça pendendo contra a madeira. Soube imediatamente que tinha adivinhado pela leveza dos passos que desciam atrás dele quem estava chegando, e tinha parado daquela forma para que ela não visse seu rosto.

- Entre – ele falou, deixando-a passar para dentro do dormitório vazio, mas sem olhá-la no rosto. – _Colloportus_.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo da ruiva ao ouvir o feitiço, pela primeira vez não confiava o suficiente no garoto para ficar sozinho com ela. Ele andou até onde estava parada, no meio do quarto, e quando levantou os olhos a intensidade do olhar dele era quase física. Ele a segurou fortemente pelo braço, enquanto a outra mão segurava a parte de trás da cabeça da menina, puxando-a para um beijo violento.

Por duas vezes a sonserina tentou se desvencilhar sem sucesso, até que ele a soltou e voltou a olhar para seus olhos de forma sombria e apaixonada.

- O que houve, Blaise? – perguntou, tentando manter sua voz normal, embora por dentro estivesse assustada com o comportamento do menino.

- Estou te perdendo, não estou? – respondeu, a voz baixa e grave.

- Me perdendo? – perguntou, levemente irritada. – Eu não pertenço a você pra você poder me perder.

- Tecnicamente, não. Mas havia algo – ele voltou a segurar o braço dela com brutalidade. – Havia algo entre nós que não há mais.

- Nunca foi mais do que diversão – retrucou, irritada. – Você mesmo deixou isso claro inúmeras vezes. Eu nunca fui a única, você nunca fez questão de ser o único também.

- Eu sempre achei bobagem te obrigar à monogamia. Mas existia uma regra tácita sobre não se envolver.

- Eu não me envolvi com ninguém – respondeu, tentando soltar o braço dele.

- Então o que é isso? – perguntou, puxando as mangas da menina para cima, mostrando marcas delicadas de dentes no antebraço direito dela.

- Eu não sabia que meu braço era uma prova de envolvimento – respondeu, irritada.

- Não é só isso. Você não me olha do mesmo jeito, você não me beija do mesmo jeito. Você está sempre com a _Patil_. Eu não sou cego, nem crédulo o suficiente para não desconfiar!

- Já te ocorreu que somos _amigas_?

Com um movimento brusco da varinha e sem uma palavra, Daphne viu sua roupa se abrir enquanto ele puxava a camisa para longe das costas dela. Tentou usar seus próprios punhos para bater nele ou alcançar sua varinha. Sem ele ter dito uma palavra, viu a mesma voar para longe e bater na parede.

- E muito mais que amigas! – falou, empurrando-a para junto de uma das cortinas que escondiam as camas. – Meramente amigas não deixam esse tipo de marca.

Ele passou a mão levemente pelas marcas de arranhões que se espalhavam por suas costas. Nunca tinha se sentido tão humilhada em toda a sua vida.

-Me solte, _Zabini_.

- Eu já tinha visto antes – ele continuou, sem encostar nela. – Mas depois do que eu vi hoje... Não vou mais.

- E você realmente acha que eu aceitaria algo depois _disso_? – perguntou, a raiva explodindo dentro de si de forma tão intensa que Blaise cambaleou para trás. – Quem você _pensa_ que é para me tratar como se eu fosse uma... Uma... Uma prostituta barata!

Ele ergueu a mão, fazendo menção de cobri-la, mas ela afastou-se dele, os olhos brilhando de raiva. A mão do rapaz caiu levemente, como se todo o ânimo e o desespero o tivessem abandonado.

- Eu não queria... Não assim... Mas eu precisava da verdade.

- A verdade! – ela exclamou, indignada. – A verdade é que eu sou louca por ela.

- Desculpe – ele falou, a varinha da garota voltando à sua mão.

Daphne parou um instante para se surpreender com a habilidade que tinha com feitiços não-verbais antes de pegá-la de volta.

- Nem tão cedo – respondeu. – _Alorromorra_.

Já estava na porta quando a voz dele a fez parar por um instante e olhar para trás.

- Eu queria que você gostasse de mim. Mas agora eu só quero paz.

Não conseguiu sentir pena do sonserino enquanto subia as escadas de volta, apenas uma raiva pulsante. Só ao chegar no seu próprio dormitório é que percebeu o quanto doía aquela cena toda, e viu seu braço começar a arroxear no lugar onde a tinha segurado. As lágrimas rolaram do seu rosto, sentindo-se mal por si, por Padma, e pelo menino que conhecia há tantos anos, e a confusão em que tinha posto todos eles.

"_Se fiquei esperando meu amor passar_

_Já me basta que então_

_Eu não sabia amar_

_E vivia perdido e vivendo em erro sem querer_

_Me machucar de novo por culpa do amor_

_Mas você e eu, podemos namorar_

_Era simples, ficamos fortes_

_Se fiquei esperando meu amor passar_

_Já me basta que estava então _

_Longe de sereno_

_E fiquei tanto tempo duvidando de mim_

_Por fazer amor, não fazer sentido" _

- Espere – a voz de Daphne cortou o silêncio sepulcral que tinha se instalado entre as duas ao se encontrarem no banheiro. – Blaise terminou comigo.

Os sentimentos de irritação e frustração que vinham se acumulando desde o dia anterior aumentaram ainda mais dentro de Padma. Nem ao menos a coragem de acabar com o relacionamento ela mesma tinha tido. Amaldiçoou todo o senso de auto-preservação dos sonserinos naquele momento, e não se sentiu nem um pouco mais tentada a conversar.

- Sinto muito – respondeu, a voz inflexível.

- Ele sabe – disse simplesmente.

- Talvez esteja sabendo de coisas que não existem. Talvez seja melhor você explicar para ele que você prefere ter relacionamentos com pessoas que são _razoáveis_ quando gostam de alguém.

- Blaise não foi nada razoável. E eu não estou olhando na cara dele, só para constar.

- Sinto muito – respondeu, sem querer imaginar o que seria um sonserino não sendo razoável.

- Eu não estou dizendo isso para você ficar com pena de mim – afirmou, o rosto firme.

- Que bom, ao menos não está perdendo seu tempo – Padma se virou para ir embora.

- Estou cansada de tentar não me envolver – falou a ruiva, simplesmente. – Eu tentei, você sabe que eu não consegui. Eu estava com medo. Medo de me jogar de cabeça. Eu tinha razão de temer a reação dele, não foi nada bonito.

- Eu não sei ser razoável – repetiu a corvinal, virando novamente mas se mantendo encostada na porta. – Eu me deixei levar.

- Eu tive dúvidas. Achei que era um acessório para esquecer. Não quero viver na sombra da Brown. Não quero ter uma mentira. Eu não acreditei.

- Eu nunca te dei motivos.

- Minha cabeça me deu.

- Você pensa demais.

- É útil às vezes.

- Nem todo mundo é como você, Daphne, e usa as pessoas como muletas.

- E o que eu fui se não uma alavanca? Pelo menos no começo?

- Você foi... – Padma parou e suspirou antes de continuar. – Uma insanidade completa, uma tortura chinesa.

- Eu queria ter _certeza_ e não tive. Não até anteontem.

- Então por que falou de mim daquele jeito ainda ontem?

- Eu estava me protegendo, protegendo você, protegendo nós duas. Blaise... Somos todos imprevisíveis, os sonserinos.

- Me conte a novidade – murmurou a morena.

- Eu nunca senti com ele o que senti com você – falou a ruiva, aproximando-se. – Eu tentei, e fingi. Mas nunca senti. Com ninguém.

- Deveria tratar com mais cuidado o que preza, Daphne.

- Eu vou ter daqui pra frente.

A sonserina fez carinho de leve no rosto de Padma, que fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na sensação dos dedos dela contra sua pele. Seu estômago ficou gelado de tensão enquanto sentia a menina se inclinar e beijar seus lábios de leve. Ao mesmo tempo, a porta foi empurrada bruscamente, acertando as costas da corvinal, e as duas se afastaram rapidamente enquanto a outra reclamava de dor.

- Sinto muito – falou Hermione Granger, distraidamente. – Eu estava com pressa e...

- Estávamos de saída – informou a outra monitora, de graça. – Mas você foi mais rápida do que a minha mão.

- Sinto muito – repetiu, tentando sorrir.

- Como vai McLaggen, Granger? – perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

- Oh, bem, espero, Greengrass. Mas você pode ir perguntar pessoalmente, eu inclusive acharia ótimo.

Os olhos das duas namoradas se encontraram, divertidos, e, com um cutucão, Padma começou a dizer enquanto saiam pela porta:

- Você não pode ser menos implicante?

- Até que ela se saiu bem – respondeu, a voz morrendo enquanto a porta do banheiro se fechava.

"_Com outros homens ela diz_

_Que sempre se exibiu_

_E até fingiu sentir prazer_

_Mas nunca soube antes de mim_

_Que o amor vai longe assim..._

_... Não foi você quem quis saber?_

Foi com alguma ansiedade que Padma viu Blaise se demorar enquanto arrumava suas coisas depois da aula de Poções. Harry Potter parecia querer passar toda a eternidade colocando seus ingredientes na volta da bolsa, e por mais indulgente que Slughorn fosse com os bons alunos começava dar sinais de que estavam demorando demais. O professor decidiu deixá-los para trás e seguir para o jantar, o que acabou permitindo a Zabini se aproximar dela mais do que desejava.

- Por que ela não veio? – perguntou, como se fosse comum os dois conversarem.

- Não estava a fim, eu acho – respondeu cuidadosamente, com medo das atitudes do garoto. – Isso, e ela recebeu uma encomenda vinda das Gemialidades Weasley hoje de manhã.

- Eu faria um bom uso delas – comentou, e a garota pôde perceber que estava tentando manter a voz leve para deixá-la mais tranqüila.

- Quem não faria? – disse, tentando também parecer relaxada.

- Era tudo mais simples quando éramos crianças, não? – ele perguntou, olhando para o nada à frente deles.

- Essa crise de querer voltar no tempo não combina com você.

- E o que combina comigo, Pad? – perguntou, quase delicadamente. Os olhos da menina se arregalaram de surpresa, havia anos que não ouvia ninguém que não fosse Parvati (ou Lavender, ela pensou com uma ponta de dor) chamá-la daquela forma. – O que é o certo para mim?

- Como eu vou saber? – perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Eu não tenho a menor idéia.

- Como você soube que era o que você queria? Como você...? Há quanto tempo?

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou, genuinamente confusa.

- Daphne.

- Bem, não muito mais que um mês – falou, preparando-se mentalmente para usar um feitiço de escudo, a mão segurando a varinha dentro do bolso. – Mas ela não foi a primeira.

- Eu imaginei que não – respondeu, dando os ombros. – Você também não foi a primeira.

- Obviamente, não me surpreende – comentou, quase aliviada pela falta de agressividade do menino.

- Não é tão incomum quanto você pensa – ele continuou, andando devagar. – Bem, pelo menos muitas das sonserinas já experimentaram. A curiosidade é normal, ou pelo menos minha mãe diz que é.

- Você discute isso com a sua mãe?

- Você já percebeu o quanto ela troca de marido? Eu sou a única coisa constante na vida dela. Ou você imagina minha mãe e Narcisa tendo uma discussão de senhoras sobre os prazeres de uma vida sexual?

Padma respondeu com uma careta e o garoto riu. Havia algo de muito estranho no comportamento dele, o que a deixava mais apreensiva do que nunca.

- Eu tive um pequeno descontrole com ela ontem – não era preciso palavras para saber do que estava falando. – Foi muito ruim, mesmo. Eu não costumo me descontrolar, sabe? – a corvinal acenou e ele continuou. – Mas antes que eu conseguisse pensar no que eu estava fazendo, ela já estava sem blusa, e eu estava gritando sobre as marcas que você deixou.

Sem saber se deveria ficar indignada e imaginar por que a ruiva tinha ficado sem blusa ou temer pelo que poderia acontecer antes de chegarem em um lugar mais movimentado que as masmorras, a morena não falou nada.

- Eu sempre achei que acabaríamos nos casando – ele deu os ombros novamente. – Talvez acabemos nos casando, eu não sei. Eu gosto dela. Eu me importo com ela. Não é apenas uma paixão adolescente. Mas eu não consegui me controlar e ela não quer olhar para a minha cara. Pior ainda foi quando Draco chegou no dormitório. Aposto que ela saiu correndo para contar para ele o que houve, ou sei lá como ele descobriu, mas fez questão de me mostrar algumas coisas que a querida tia Bellatrix dele andou o ensinando durante o verão. Não foi bonito.

- Aposto que não – murmurou.

Ele a encostou contra a parede apenas alguns passos antes de chegarem em um lugar visível. Padma agarrou sua varinha com força e tentou lembrar bem das sessões da Armada de Dumbledore no ano anterior.

- E é tudo culpa sua – falou, parecendo subitamente mais nervoso. – É tudo culpa sua, Padma Patil. Por quê? Por que ela prefere você a mim? Por que ela me largou para ficar com você? O que você sabe fazer tão bem que eu não sei?

- Existem coisas que nós não podemos controlar, Blaise.

- Existem... – ele respondeu, lentamente. – Mas nem por isso é menos sua culpa.

- Eu sinto muito – falou automaticamente.

- Não adianta sentir muito – respondeu, e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele tinha virado a mão em seu rosto, um tapa forte e pesado. – Isso é pela minha honra, Patil.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, o peso da humilhação se acumulando no peito de Padma, e ela imaginou se ele sentia o mesmo. Talvez, pensou, tentando ser racional, até mais.

- Mas eu não vou fazer escândalos, nem fazer pior do que isso porque eu a amo de verdade – continuou, muito sério. – O suficiente para pensar no futuro. O suficiente para aceitar o que ela fez.

E, lembrando de uma de suas primeiras conversas com Daphne, ela reuniu coragem para dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu não vou te culpar por isso, nem posso dizer que não mereci. Mas isso não é amor, Blás – falou, tentando soar doce, ao invés da dureza cortante que a sonserina tinha lhe oferecido. – Isso é adoração. É se anular por alguém. E é exatamente por isso que ela ficou comigo. Ela _ama_ ser adorada, mas não é o que faz o coração dela bater mais rápido. E sua devoção é grande demais para ela precisar te dar qualquer coisa em troca.

Padma achava que ele sequer viu quando ela se desvencilhou e saiu, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

"_Te ligo afobada e deixo confissões no gravador_

_Vai ser engraçado se tens um novo amor_

_Me vejo ao teu lado_

_Te amo, não lembro_

_Parece dezembro de um ano dourado_

_Parece bolero: te quero, te quero_

_Mas como eu espero: teus beijos nunca mais_

_Teus beijos nunca mais" _

- Eu sinto sua falta, às vezes – falou a voz delicada ao seu lado.

Padma olhou para a loira ao seu lado, sem saber o que dizer. Havia semanas – mesmo antes de Daphne começar a persegui-la – que as duas não se falavam. Os olhos azuis de Lavender tinham uma expressão triste, muito diferente de sua animação natural.

- Ainda somos amigas – reafirmou a corvinal, e aquilo era verdade. – Fiquei triste e chocada, mas passou. Logo estaremos perfeitamente confortáveis ao lado uma da outra.

- Você acha? – perguntou a menina, parecendo um pouco mais feliz.

- Certamente.

Os dedos delicados de Lavender apertaram sua mão de forma afetuosa, para depois abraçá-la fortemente, a boca da menina próxima ao seu ouvido.

- Eu me pergunto se eu fiz a escolha certa... Tenho quase certeza que não fiz a escolha certa... Não deveria ter...

- Lilá, chega – ela falou, afastando-se. – Não.

- Mas eu... – tentou fazer uma frase, mas parecia muito confusa. – Você não gosta mais de mim?

- Eu gosto muito de você – respondeu a corvinal – Só não daquele jeito mais.

- Mas Padma... Eu quero voltar atrás, eu quero...

- Você está confusa – cortou novamente. – Eu imagino que as coisas não estejam perfeitas com Rony e você simplesmente começou a sonhar com outras possibilidades. Mas você está projetando em mim o que você _quer_ ter com alguém, não importa quem. Você não quer a _mim_, e sim o relacionamento que a gente teve.

- É a mesma coisa...

- Não é, Lavender – respondeu, parecendo séria. – Há um tempo eu podia pensar assim, mas hoje eu vejo que existe uma diferença enorme entre _o que_ e _quem_. Você não decidiu a troco de nada. Você realmente gosta dele, então faça funcionar com a pessoa que você gosta. Não é simples, mas é mais satisfatório do que se iludir e iludir os outros.

Parecia que a grifinória estava à beira das lágrimas, e sua voz estava trêmula quando respondeu.

- Você soa tão adulta agora, Pad.

- E você está parecendo tão menininha! – respondeu, tocando de leve o laço de fita na cabeça da outra. A seda deslizou por seus dedos e se soltou, fazendo que seus dedos encontrassem os cabelos macios da outra.

Lavender abaixou para pegar a fita do chão mas, ao invés de colocá-la de volta, ofereceu a mesma para a corvinal.

- Quer que eu prenda? – ofereceu, mas a garota balançou a cabeça.

- Não é muito a minha cor, esse tom de azul – respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

Padma achou que fosse continuar andando em direção a qualquer uma das aulas que tivesse no momento, mas se surpreendeu ao sentir as mãos da menina mexendo em seu cabelo.

- Lilá, não...

- Shh! Somos amigas, não somos?

E com uma habilidade notável, a garota trançou os cabelos da gêmea rapidamente, misturando a fita com as mechas, oferecendo um espelho tirado de dentro de sua bolsa para que visse o resultado.

- Muito corvinal – falou a loira, admirando o próprio trabalho. – E nada infantil. Combina com seu colar – acrescentou, observando a imagem.

- Obrigada – murmurou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Para você lembrar de mim – disse, sorrindo. – Eu fui a primeira, afinal.

- Eu não esqueceria.

Com um beijo leve em seu rosto, Lilá seguiu em direção as escadas. Andando em direção a sua aula de Runas Antigas distraidamente, encontrou com Mandy no corredor.

- O que é isso? – perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas curiosamente.

- Lavender me deu – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Não me diga que você está entrando nessa de novo? – falou, parecendo aborrecida e preocupada.

- Nada disso – Padma respondeu, quase rindo da expressão da amiga. – Apenas coisas bem esclarecidas e uma amizade reatada.

- Primeiro o cordão, depois uma trança com uma fita azul-corvinal. Essas mulheres que você escolhe realmente dão valor ao orgulho da casa. Gosto disso!

Com uma risada as duas entraram na sala, completamente absorvidas em uma conversa sobre as maravilhas de pertencer à Corvinal.

"_That girl, that girl_

_(Essa garota, essa garota)_

_She's mine_

_(Ela é minha)_

_And I've known her since_

_(E eu a conheço desde que)_

_Since she was a little girl_

_(Desde que ela era uma garotinha)_

_With spanish eyes_

_(Com olhos espanhóis) _

_Oh, when I saw her_

_(ah, quando eu a vi)_

_In a pram they pushed her by_

_(Eles a empurravam em um carrinho)_

_Oh-oh, my, how you've grown_

_(Uh-uh, meu deus, como você cresceu)_

_Well it's been... It's been a little while_

_(Bom se passou... Se passou algum tempo)" _

"_Me encontre na nossa janela as oito" _– dizia a coruja que Padma recebeu três dias depois. Sem ter tempo de perguntar a Daphne o que queria, resignou-se a subir as escadas em direção ao local. O corredor estava vazio ao chegar e, observando o parapeito da janela, não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido desde então.

Parecia que fazia muito tempo, embora não fizesse tanto tempo assim, que sua namorada tinha dado um escândalo ao saber que a mãe estava realmente grávida. Na mesma noite, tinha negado ter algo mais com a menina. Os reflexos do sol poente a faziam sorrir, lembrando da forma como os cabelos de Daphne faziam uma cortina de fogo em quando se inclinava para beijá-la.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não ouviu os passos se aproximarem. Um sorriso se espalhava por seu rosto, pensando nos momentos juntas e imaginando como seria o futuro.

- Está disposta a burlar as regras novamente? – perguntou a voz da sonserina sobre seu ombro.

- São tempos perigosos para ficarmos saindo – respondeu, ainda sorrindo. – Quais são seus planos?

A garota tirou do bolso uma caixinha igual a que tinha quebrado da primeira vez que estiveram ali. A corvinal continuou a olhar, sem entender.

- Em meia hora, a chave de portal vai ativar e eu vou para casa ver minha mãe. Venha comigo.

- Está tudo bem com a sua mãe? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, preocupada.

- Tanto quanto é possível – respondeu, dando os ombros. – Está em trabalho de parto desde a hora do almoço. Me mandou isso e pediu que eu fosse pra casa. Ela precisa de mim. E eu preciso de você.

Era uma declaração simples, mas deixou Padma imensamente feliz. Daphne não era dada a demonstrações de afeto, quem dirá assumir uma vulnerabilidade. Tentando não demonstrar que tinha se emocionado – ou a ruiva se sentiria incomodada –, concordou.

- E até as oito e meia? – perguntou.

- Até as oito e meia podemos fazer isso – e a ruiva a beijou com vontade.

Pareciam que borboletas tinham resolvido voar dentro do estomago da corvinal, uma alegria enorme parecia fazê-la inchar como um balão. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em todos os clichês de quando se está apaixonado. Os cabelos flamejantes da menina escondiam o rosto das duas.

Beijos e mais beijos depois, sentiu a namorada levar sua mão até a caixa, e teve apenas tempo de se afastar antes de se sentir puxada pelo umbigo, voando em um vendaval de cores. Quando seus pés voltaram a se firmar no chão, olhou em volta com uma imensa sensação de reconhecimento. Havia mais de três anos que não entrava na casa de Daphne, mas ainda reconhecia o tipo de decoração.

Os dedos da sonserina se entrelaçaram aos dela, levando-a escada acima, em direção ao único quarto que nunca tinha visitado. A suíte principal da casa era decorada em tons de azul escuro e prata, mas não teve tempo de prestar muita atenção em nada antes que um grito de dor e surpresa viesse da cama. A mãe da garota estava deitada, sendo auxiliada por duas senhoras, uma lhe incentivando a empurrar e a outra sendo segurada pela mão.

- Mãe – falou a voz da garota, acima dos gemidos. – Estou aqui, mãe.

Os olhos da mulher seguiram a filha por um instante, com um quê de reconhecimento. Tirou uma de suas mãos da senhora ao seu lado e segurou firme na mão da filha.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda – falou, a voz rouca e cansada. Seus olhos seguiram os da filha, que tinha virado para observar a namorada.

- Lembra da Padma, mamãe? Das gêmeas Patil?

- Claro – sussurrou, fazendo um gesto para que a outra se aproximasse. – Está linda. Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês – falou, a voz um pouco mais firme.

- O que você quiser, mãe.

- Tudo que ela precisa é que vocês a encorajem – falou uma das senhoras, soltando a mão da mulher. – Venha até aqui, Srta. Patil.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou a sonserina em um sussurro.

A testa da mãe estava molhada de suor, sua camisola branca ensopada, os cabelos, tão vermelhos quanto o da filha, eram uma bagunça escurecida pelo esforço. Padma reparou que tinha uma grande quantidade de sangue ensopando os lençóis em torno do ventre da mulher.

- Ela já passou da idade de ter filhos – falou a outra senhora, gravemente. – Está sendo difícil, mas eu tenho certeza que consegue.

As mãos da mulher apertaram firmemente os braços da corvinal, e viu um sobressalto na namorada antes que o grito de dor cortasse o ar. E elas falaram, sem sequer saber o que estavam falando, os olhos se procurando a cara berro dado pela mãe deitada na cama, lutando contra a exaustão de seu corpo e a natureza e as moças a ajudando.

- Daphne! – ela gritou de repente, já tonta e enlouquecida pela dor. – Daphne!

- Empurre! – gritou a ruiva, já suada junto com a mãe. – Empurre, mãe!

E com um esforço final, a mulher caiu na cama, incapaz de se mexer. Seu peito subia e descia com a respiração ofegante, e foi a vez do pequeno recém-nascido gritar com toda a força. As parteiras faziam feitiços específicos para garantir a saúde do bebê, enquanto a sonserina se inclinava sobre a mãe, toda a mágoa esquecida.

Sentindo que era um momento íntimo demais para partilhar, andou até a senhora que começava a limpar o sangue do corpinho frágil semi-enrolado em um pano.

- Ele parece tão pequeno.

- Ela é pequena. É uma menina prematura, acho que Naiad não tinha completado oito meses de gravidez ainda.

Acabando de limpar a garota, a parteira entregou-a cuidadosamente nos braços de Padma, que levou a garotinha até a cama, onde mãe e filha se abraçavam amorosamente.

- Ela é linda – falou, passando-a para os braços da mãe.

- Ela é perfeita – exclamou, exausta, enquanto contava os dedos das mãos e dos pés do neném. – Obrigada, Padma. Obrigada vocês duas.

- Não tem o que agradecer – respondeu, corando.

- Vou colocar o nome dela de Lavínia – falou a mulher baixinho. – Lavínia, essa é Daphne, sua irmã.

Assim que passou a menina para os braços da filha, as parteiras acabaram de limpá-la, e fechou os olhos, a exaustão grande demais para continuar.

- Olá Lavínia – ela falou, acariciando a testa do recém nascido, que parecia dormir. – O mundo é todo seu pra conquistar.

- O mundo é todo _nosso_ – falou Padma suavemente no ouvido da namorada. – Todo nosso, pra fazermos o que quiser.

Os olhos da ruiva brilharam enquanto fitava a morena. Ela esfregou o nariz contra o da corvinal em um gesto afetuoso, e sorriu.

- Desde que você faça comigo, então vai ficar tudo bem – respondeu.

E delicadamente ninou a criança em seu sono, enquanto as duas tinham certeza de que tinham encontrado mais do que tinham procurado.

"_Eu sei me perdi_

_Mas eu só me acho em ti_

_E desfeita a intriga o ó_

_Um capricho essa rixa e mal_

_E disso bem, fez-se esse nó_

_E desse engodo eu vi luzir_

_De longe o teu farol_

_Minha ilha perdida é ai_

_O meu pôr do sol" _

FIM

N/A: Esse capítulo ficou muito maior que os outros, eu sei. E foi um PARTO, honestamente. As músicas usadas foram "A Outra" do Los Hermanos, "Se Fiquei Esperando Meu Amor Passar" do Legião Urbana, "Aquela Mulher" e "Anos Dourados" do Chico Buarque, "In a Little While" do U2 e "Paquetá" do Los Hermanos, novamente. Primeiro de tudo, preciso agradecer a Nimue pelo Challenge que foi meu incentivo, e a Pichi e a Fabi por me acompanharem por toda jornada. E, finalmente, a Priscilla, por tudo e mais um pouquinho. :)


End file.
